


Bye Bye Birdie

by PoisonGirl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bad Boys, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dd/lb, Drama & Romance, Multi, Sexy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonGirl/pseuds/PoisonGirl
Summary: Raven lives a boring life. She does the same thing every day: Work, eat, sleep and play with her cat. She never realized that there was a secret world out there until she meets the big bad Ryan Haywood. Ryan shows Raven, his little birdie, what life is really about with the help of his friend, the mischievous Geoff Ramsey.Raven's life went from boring to diving straight into Geoff and Ryan's world of BDSM.Will she survive the two dominants or will she fall back into her boring routine





	1. Chapter One . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven rushes Gavin to the hospital only to find that her patient is a little more odd than she expected. Was this how he really acted or was this caused by some sort of head injury?

Chapter One . . . .

The ride with Gavin was entertaining to say the least. He kept up a smile on his face and even cracked a few jokes here and there, but as soon as we passed a window where he could see his reflection, his attitude seemed to change.

“Oh bloody hell I look like a plum!” He groaned as he covered his face.

I gave him a sad smile, trying to think of words of hope to offer him, but he truly did look like a plum. The purple bruising was beginning to travel from his nose to under his eyes, along with the swelling he looked especially plump.

“Stop it, you look beautiful.” A deep voice said behind us and I quickly identified it with Gavin’s . . . ‘mate’.

Gavin blushed and dropped his head in embarrassment at his words and glanced up at me, giving me a small smile. “You’re very nice.” He said suddenly, in a small childish voice.

I chuckled and shook my head. “Why thank you.” My heart swelled at his compliment, like it would coming from a small child.

I took pride in my job. I had a joy taking care of people, and although I never received the compliments or expected them, it gave me even more happiness when I did get them.

“He doesn’t tell that to everyone, you should feel honored.” Josh’s deep voice almost demanded me on what to feel.

“I-I do.” I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair, totally confused by the way he spoke to me and how I wanted to follow his orders

“Yep!” Gavin smiled, a childlike smile, “She’s nice, nice, nice!”

I raised an eyebrow at his words and how worriedly Josh looked at Gavin, but was even more confused when Josh ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair and smiled at him.

“Shush little one,” Josh said gently and Gavin only smiled back, humming happily, as if he forgot about his pain.

“Is this Gavin Free?” A nurse asked as she came up to us.

“That’s me!” Gavin said happily as he played with the blanket that was over his lap.

I nodded at the nurse and passed her my chart as she signed the needed documents, but before she could start taking Gavin away, I grabbed her arm. “I would check him for a concussion if I were you.” I said quietly.

She gave me a smile and nodded. “Alright sir, we will be taking you back to see the doctor now.”

Gavin looked at Josh worriedly, but Josh shook his head and took Gavin’s hand. “I’ll be there the whole time.” He promised as the nurse began to take him back.

I stood there totally dumbfounded as they walked away. “What the . . . I can’t even.” I shook my head as I spoke out loud to myself like a complete idiot, but I couldn’t believe it. I couldn’t believe the relationship Gavin and Josh had. Josh was completely controlling and Gavin liked it. It almost seemed like Gavin needed Josh to tell him what to do, the whole thing was so.

“Weird.”

“Excuse me?” 

I jumped at the deep and powerful voice. Looking up I was met with two dark eyes that sent a shiver down my spine. “W-what?” I stuttered.

“Did you call me weird?” The deep voice said and as my eyes followed down the strong masculine face, I quickly saw the small side smirk a pair of pink, soft, strong lips gave me.

“Of course not sir.” I said quickly, taking a step back to fully look at the man in the black business suit. He was very handsome, very strong, and held a power and professional look that went straight to my core causing me to press my thighs together.

“Then who were you talking to,” he paused to look at my name tag that was held proudly on my uniform, “Miss Lawrence?”

I cleared my throat and tried not to succumb to the feeling of putting my head down in front of him. I did my best to stand proudly and look him in the eye. “No sir, I was talking to myself. I honestly didn’t even see you there.”

His smirk dropped from his face as he pressed his lips in a tight line. “Yes, well I suggest you do a little less talking and pay a little more attention.”

I sighed and tried not to roll my eyes. “I’ll keep that in mind.” I said simply, trying to remain calm as I walked away.

“Wait,” He said suddenly, stopping me in my tracks. “I’m looking for a Gavin Free, did you bring him in?”

I sighed, giving the answer I was professionally allowed to give. “I am not allowed to say.”

He let out a frustrated sigh. “You would’ve brought him from my club.” He nodded, trying to get more out of me.

I raised a brow as I came to the realization that he was the ‘Mr. Haywood, Gavin feared. “You own the club?” I asked gently.

He smirked. “I do, now where should I look for Gavin?”

“I can’t tell you if I brought him in.” I repeated with a sigh.

He chuckled and shook his head. “You just did Ms. Lawrence.” He winked at me.

I opened my mouth and quickly shut it as I found that he was right. I revealed that Gavin was indeed in this hospital and it was all because this man was as confusing as the people in his club. “You’re club is very strange.” I said, avoiding the fact that I failed to keep my mouth shut.

Mr. Haywood tilted his head to the side, crossing his arms, his muscles revealing themselves under his suit. “How so?”

“Everyone wears black,” I nodded to his suit, “and the people seemed to be different, especially your employees.” I said making note of Gavin and Josh.

Mr. Haywood kept his mouth shut and only nodded. “You’re only one person.” He shrugged. “Now where can I find Mr. Free?”

My mouth dropped at his words, he treated me like I was nothing, as if I was dirt on his very expensive business shoes. “Excuse me?” I scoffed.

“It’s nothing personal,” He stated simply, “you’re just one person who doesn’t approve of my club, out of the thousands who do.” He gave me a shrug as he leaned against the wall, propping his left foot behind him. “You are not the first, and you certainly won’t be the last.”

I never felt so unimportant in my life, and it was caused by one man. One man that I didn’t even know that well, but his words cut me like a hot blade against my skin. They were painful and I just wanted it to end. 

“Right,” I nodded, “well, Gavin Free is in the back getting x-rayed. I’m sure his boyfriend wouldn’t approve of your presence, but I’m only one person.” I mocked him, and the expression on his face proved that he wasn’t a man that was to be mocked.

I watched as he stood up straight, not even stumbling as he removed his foot from the wall, but instead did so peacefully right before he buttoned his jacket. “Thank you Miss Lawrence.” He gave me a small nod. “I appreciate your help.” 

He didn’t even respond to my mockery! It wasn’t that I wanted to hurt him or make him seem like a fool, but a reaction would have been nice! Or at the very least a simply apology, but Mr. Haywood did not seem like an apologetic man. He held too much power and it showed, not only by his suit, but also by the strong pressed look on his face.

He opened his mouth to speak, but instead of his voice, the sound of Catherine’s came out. “Raven!” She said as she came running down the hallway, happily.

I nodded to Mr. Haywood as I moved to talk to my friend, I felt a pair of eyes on me as I walked away. I turned my head slightly, but was surprised when no one was there, not even Mr. Haywood.

“Guess what?” She said with a grin on her lips, she looked as if she knew a secret that she couldn’t tell anyone.

“What?” I asked, not being able to stop the smile that licked my own lips. Sometimes, she was like a child, especially when she was tired like now.

“It’s time to leave and we should be going to a bar to get you laid my love.” She explained as she hooked her arm around mine and walked me out of the hospital.

“Do I have to?” I whined, dragging my feet slightly to slow her down.

“Yes.” She nodded with a giggle. “It’ll be so much fun. You, me, a lot of alcohol that I know that we can get for free.” She nudged me with her elbow as I pulled away from her.

“Catherine I’m really tired.” I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

She gave me her famous pout and whined. “Why can’t you just go out with me? One night is all I’m asking.”

I stuffed my hands into my E.M.T jacket and shook my head. “It’s just not really my thing, you know that. Plus if I went out with you the same thing would happen as it does every night,” I shrugged awkwardly as I kicked the dirt beneath my feet, “you find the hottest guy at the club, try to set me up with his friend who quickly find out how lame I am, and then you and Mr. Hottie sneak out leaving me to find a ride home.” I took a chance and glanced up at her. “Not all that fun for me Cat.”

She paused, opening her mouth only to close it again before letting out all the air she was holding. “Okay, here’s the deal,” she started out, “we don’t go out tonight.”

I let out a sigh of relief and nodded. “Good-”

“But,” She said holding me of my words, “we go out Saturday night, I pick out your clothes, do you hair and makeup, and we get you a man.”

“Catherine!” I whined and ran my fingers through my hair frustratedly. “That’s not what I want.”

“Then what do you want Raven?” She raised a brow. “Do you want to be left alone the rest of your life? Only to spend your remaining years becoming old and living with your damn cat?”

I stared at her in shock and disbelief. Is that how she saw me? Is that how everyone saw me? Was I just some loner who was going to end up alone living with 20 cats? My mind shot to the countless episodes of Hoarders I watched. How many times did I watch in horror as they found different cats found dead and forgotten under furniture because there were too many cats to keep count of.

“Wow.” I nodded. “I didn’t think I was that bad.” I said, thinking out loud.

She shook her head, a small sad smile forming on her lips. “You’re not that bad, but I don’t want it to come down to that.”

I groaned, my eyes searching the sky for a way to blast me out of this situation. “Okay!” I let out in defeat. “We’ll go out Saturday night and you give me the full makeover.”

She let out a squeal, clapping her hands and wrapping her arms around my shoulders in delight. “I am so happy!”

“Yeah I wish I felt the same way.” I rolled my eyes with annoyance as my lips grew into a small smile. 

“You will! I promise to beautify you and to make sure you walk out with a man.”

“Great, well I can’t wait for the experience.” I chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Now go home and get some rest we have a long day tomorrow.” I said as I started to walk away from her.

“No you get lots of rest! You won’t be getting any this weekend!” She called making my cheeks turn red as the people around me starred. 

“Great way to start.”


	2. Prologue

Prologue 

Who would’ve thought that life could change in one second? I mean I’ve always heard the saying that it only takes a blink of an eye, but I guess I didn’t really believe them, not when my life was so set on how it was. I would wake up, go to work, come home, and then repeat. I’ll be honest, it was all kind of boring, but I was content with it. I had my friends, my mom, and my cat. What else did I really need? What did it take for an independent woman who had a thrilling career and was so content with life, to be a submissive of two of the most controlling, strict men of all Texas?

All it took was an idiot bartender who got in the middle of two men fighting at one of the most popular clubs in Texas to change my life.

“So is this really an emergency?” I asked my friend Catherine who sat in the back of the ambulance with me, reading over her chart as I picked the polish off of my nails. 

Catherine glance up at me behind her red hair, her eyebrow cocked with an amusing grin on her face. “What? You have somewhere to be tonight Raven?”

I rolled my eyes at her before running my fingers through my dark hair. “Obviously not, but I’ve been on my feet for,” I paused to look at my watch, it’s lights increasing the pressure in my brain. “Oh going on ten hours now.” I glanced back at her. “I’m tired. I want to sit my ass down on the couch and continuing my Netflix’s binge watching.” 

Catherine chuckled and shut the metal chart and shook her head. “What an interesting life you live Raven.” She continued to laugh as she pulled her red hair into a ponytail. 

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me.” I shook my head. “My life isn’t that boring.” I defended suddenly.

“I think you need to get laid.” She nodded, looking at my through her green eyes, as if she secretly knew that it’s been a long time.

“Sex isn’t everything.” I hid my embarrassment behind a smirk.

“No,” She sighed and leaned back against the bench, “but it sure is fun.” 

“Sex is just . . . sex.” I tried to explain without sounding so lame.

Catherine sat straight up, her eyes widening. “Sex is not just sex!” She scoffed. “Sex is,” She paused to let out what sounded to be a moan. “It’s so fucking good.”  
I shook my head at her. “Okay, can we stop talking about sex now.”

“Guys we’re pulling up now!” The driver of our bus yelled back.

I sighed as I felt the bus come to a stop. “Let’s get this thing started.” I said before pushing the doors and hopping out, Catherine not far behind me.

I felt the vibrations from the club as I stepped out of the ambulance, the lights flashing inside as a round of people stood around two men who were being arrested while another group stood around a man that was laying on the ground, holding his nose as it bled profusely.

I blew out a breath as I adjusted the bag that was on my shoulder. “Alright people, out of my way!” I yelled around the crowd of people who were all dressed in the same color, black.

I pushed through the crowd and got to the man who was on the ground, as Catherine went to check out the two men who were fighting, making sure that they weren’t hurt.

I got down on my knees, touching the man’s shoulder, he jumped in surprise before flinching. “Sorry,” He said, his voice sounding nasally.

I smiled sadly at him and put down my bag. “Can you tell me your name?” I smiled.

 

He glanced at me as he pulled the blood-stained bar napkin away from his nose. “Gavin.” He said, a British accent licking his voice as he spoke.

“Well Gavin, it looks like you literally put your nose into something you shouldn’t have.” I smirked. 

He glared at me as I replaced the napkin with a clean towel. “I was just trying to stop them from breaking the damn place. The boss would kill me if the place was messed up.” He groaned.

I chuckled as I checked his pupils and pulled out my blood pressure cuff. “What were they fighting about in there anyway?” I asked as I continued to check him. 

“A girl.” He said simply as he looked through the crowd of people. “Is this all really necessary?” 

I shrugged as I put the cuff around his arm. “I have to check you out, it’s my job.” I nodded. “You didn’t call this in?”

“No, Mr. Haywood would kill me if I brought this kind of attention to the club.” He sighed, moving the rag away. 

“Mr. Haywood is your boss?” I asked with a raised eyebrow, documenting his blood pressure as I pumped up the cuff. “Is he here?”

Gavin shook his head. “No, he’s with-” He stopped himself. “Other businessmen.”

“I see.” I said simply before sighing and looking at the Brit. “Well, you seem okay except for your nose. We can take you in and they’ll get you some x-rays through the E.R.” 

He ran his hand through his blonde wavy hair. “Do you think it’s broken?”

I smiled sadly and shrugged. “We won’t know until we get you there.”

“Bloody great.” He groaned as he stood up, I followed his lead, grabbing my bag.

“Do you feel okay, standing up?” I asked, grabbing his arm, but he brushed me off gently.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He nodded.

“Is there anyone you want to-” I was cut off when there was a deeper voice calling out the British man’s name.

“Gavin!” A tall, muscular man with large biceps pushed through the crowd of people. “Are you okay?” He asked concerned, yet a strong power coming off of him.

Gavin put his head down. “Yes sir, I’m fine.”

I raised an eyebrow at the interaction between the two men.

The man nodded, grabbing his chin to pull Gavin’s face up to meet his. “You’re nose.” He growled out before looking around, the crowd visabally flinching. “Who?” He growled out to the crowd, but it was Gavin who answered.

“T-two guys were fighting over a su-” He paused and glanced at me and then back at him. “A woman Josh. They were pulling her and I didn’t want her to get hurt.” His soft British voice trembled.

The man, Josh, nodded still visabally angry as he turned to me. “Is he going to the hospital?”

I paused before nodding. “I think he should go get some x-rays to check out his nose and to be sure that he doesn’t have some sort of concussion.”

Josh nodded and looked at Gavin. “Follow her.” He ordered.

“Yes sir.” Gavin agreed and took a step towards me.

The relationship between the two men was obviously different, something I wouldn’t stand for if I was with Josh, but Gavin obviously gave himself up Josh, letting him take control. It was odd and definitely showed signs of possible abuse.

I showed Gavin to the bus where I had him sit on the stretcher, Josh followed behind and stopped as we got in. “I’ll be following you over,” He looked at Gavin, “behave lad.” Josh turned on his heel and left our sight without saying another word.

I looked at Gavin and bit my lip. “How are you feeling?” I asked as I took the bloody towel away from his nose and used a wet wipe to wipe the dry blood.

“Sore.” He admitted.

I nodded. “I’m sure it’s not broken but I think we should go get it checked out.”

He only sat still, his mind obviously wandering, before he finally spoke. “Josh wants me to anyway.”

I paused my movements before going again. “Is Josh your boyfriend?” I asked, wanting to know more.

Gavin cracked a small smile. “Something like that.”

I nodded as I pulled away from him. “Is he always that controlling?” I asked, suddenly.

Gavin chuckled and nodded. “It’s just something I love about him.”

“Mhm.” I hummed and grabbed his chart. “You’re a strong man then.”

Gavin opened his mouth to say more but Catherine interrupted him as she hopped up into the bus. “We’re ready to go.” She said, taking off her gloves.

I nodded. “Let’s roll out.”


	3. Chapter Two . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven wants to spend her day off relaxing with her pussy cat, but when a 'friend' arrives at her door with a letter her weekend plans quickly change.  
> Raven's got a letter, Raven's got a letter, Raven's got a letter, I wonder who it's from?

Chapter Two . . .

The week had went by in a blur and it mostly was spent with me working the night shift and sleeping the days away. The weekend slowly crept in on me and as much as I wanted to forget about what Catherine had planned for me, it wouldn’t escape my mind and neither would Mr. Haywood. The vision of him filled my every dream. The way he would touch me, the way he would kiss me, the way he would make love to me.

God, I couldn’t wait to go to sleep just so I could have an idea of what his hands would feel like, caressing my thighs.

I shook my head at the thought as I made coffee. I wasn’t used to waking up so early in the morning, so I needed caffeine to keep me going.

The soft feeling of fur wrapped itself around my bare legs and ankles as the vibration of purrs was felt.

“Hello Kitty.” I smiled and bent down to pet the small grey cat who was trying to tell me that it was breakfast time like she did every morning. I ran my fingers through her fur as she pushed her head into the palm of my hand. “I wish I could stay here all day with you, but Aunty Catherine as other ideas.” I chuckled as she plopped on her back, her paws up in the air as if she wanted some sort of treat for being a good listener.

I stood up straight and walked over to her food station. “How about some breakfast before a treat?” I chuckled as I picked up her food and poured the food into her special pink bowl. Hearing the food clank into the bottom of the dish she quickly made her way over, scarfing down the food that she felt she was in desperate need of. 

I ran my fingers through my hair tiredly and headed back over to the coffee machine, with the pot held tightly in my hand, I began to pour the dark liquid into my mug just as the doorbell rang.

“Who in the hell?” I groaned as I set down my things and headed towards the door. “I’m coming!” I yelled as the rings became more frequent, until I finally reached the door.

I yanked the door open, surprised to see who was on the other side. “Gavin?” I asked confused.

“Hi Raven,” He waved cheerfully.

I took notice of the bruising on his face and especially the darker area on his nose. “How are you feeling Gavin?” I asked, concerned with his appearance.

“I feel great.” He smiled, shaking his head to clear his mind. “I’m sorry to wake you Josh said that we should’ve came later, but I was just too excited.”

I glanced down at my clothes and realized that I was still wearing what I considered to be comfortable pajamas which consisted of: a pair of loose boxers, a heavy NYU sweatshirt that I found at a thrift store, and two different pair of fuzzy socks that went up to my ankles. I didn’t even want to think of the mess my hair was in right now.

“You didn’t wake me up,” I said lamely as I rubbed my hand over my face, “I just didn’t feel like changing.”

“Right, I don’t blame you.” He grinned as his eyes seemed to lighten up with joy. “If Josh didn’t make me change and go places I would have pajama day all day, everyday.” 

I let out a chuckle and shook my head at his childishness. “Would you like to come in Gav? I just made some coffee.”

Gavin bit his lip and looked past me and into my home. “I would really like to but,” He paused and looked back towards the black car that seemed to be waiting for him. “Josh is waiting for me, and this was supposed to be real quick.”

“What’s supposed to be real quick?” I asked with a confused smile.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black envelope before thrusting it in my direction. “This is for you my dear . . . For helping me out.”

I took the black envelope and stared at it with confusion before looking up at Gavin. “What is this?”

“Just read it.” He winked. “I’ll see you real soon.”

I looked down at the envelope in my hands and took in the gold cursive handwriting that was on the front. It had my name on it, and something in my chest made it hard to breathe.

I looked back up just as Gavin made his way back to the car. “Wait Gavin!”

He stopped mid way of getting in the car and smiled. “Yes?”

“How’d you know where I lived?” I asked confused as I crossed my arms.

I couldn’t hear the snicker that came out of his mouth but I could visible see it as he shook and his cheeks turned a light pink.

“I’ll see you real soon!” He repeated and quickly rushed to get in the car.

I watched as it sped away, leaving nothing but smoke in its place. “Idiot.” I mumbled to myself as I went to shut the door only for it to be stopped by a foot in the way.

“Hello my love!” Catherine greeted as she pushed me out of the way and handed me a cup of coffee. “Who was that at your door? I waited until they left, but he was kind of hot.”

I rolled my eyes and fumbled with the letter in my hand. “You remember that British guy that we got called out for last week?” I asked as I shut the door behind me.

“Yeah, the guy with the busted nose. Why was he here?” She asked confused.

I chuckled and shook my head. “He wanted to thank me, and to give me this,” I passed her the letter and she snatched it quickly out of my hands.

“What the hell is this Raven?” She asked with a shocked yet concerned voice.

“A letter? I don’t know I didn’t open it.” I shrugged.

She played with the letter, tracing over the letters with her fingers before passing it back to me. “Well open it.”

I glanced at her before flipping the envelope and gently opening it before pulling out a black card with the same lettering on the front of the envelope.

'You are cordially invited to Black, the club where dreams comes true and fantasies are lived in the shadows. Please arrive in all black formal attire and with this black gold collar.'

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” I chuckled to myself before looking down into the envelope and pulling out two black leather necklaces that held a gold ring in the middle.

“What kind of dark ring sex club did you get us into?” Catherine laughed as she snatched the card out of my hand. “Club Black?” She continued to laugh before looking up at me. “Seriously this is some underground work, only a few people get invited into the club and no one has ever seen the whole thing.” She held up the small necklace. “This, this represents what part of the club you get into.”

I raised a brow. “How do you know that?”

She shrugged. “I have friends.”

“Since when?” I teased before she smacked my arm with the envelope.

“The point is,” She huffed, “you had to of done something seriously sweet to get us into this club.”

I shrugged. “Nothing I haven’t done before. Do you know who owns the place?”

She paused and shook her head. “It’s some big secret.”

“Maybe it’s Gavin or that Josh guy.” I shrugged.

“Well whoever it is we need to impress them!” She clapped and grabbed her phone. “I’m setting up a nail and hair appointment right now, possibly facials if we have time.”

I shook my head at the girl stuff. “You have fun with that.”

“Raven, we just got into a really big club, you’re ass is getting pampered.” She said, not even looking up from her phone.

I knew there was no reason to argue with her because either way I was going to get pampered. My ass was going to be sitting through the plucking, the brushing, and the curling. 

I looked at my coffee and pretended it was vodka before taking a long swig. “I’m going to shower.”

“That’s my girl!”


	4. Chapter Three . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for their night out. Catherine realizes quickly that it has been years since Raven has been with any man.

Chapter Three . . .

 

I didn’t realize the pain I would be going through, pampering was supposed to be all about looking beautiful and feeling relaxed. Now I did look beautiful with my smokey makeup and the big ringlet curls through my hair, but I was surprised by the pain that it took to get me here.

“I hate you.” I groaned as I leaned back against the massage chair as a woman below me scrubbed and painted my toes.

“You loved it.” Catherine laughed as she sipped her champagne.

“Yes the full bikini wax was my favorite part.” I rolled my eyes.

“Well if it hurt that bad then obviously you needed it.” She snickered as she pushed gently on my shoulder. “How long has it been since anyone has gone down there?”

My eyes were wide as I looked at her. “Catherine!” I squeaked as heat rushed to my cheeks.

“What I’m just asking.” She shrugged. “Let’s see your last boyfriend was Tony?” She raised a brow at me.

“Todd.” I sighed as I quickly downed my complimentary champagne and reached for another.

“Todd, right. He was about five-” I shook my head, interrupting her. “Six years ago.” Catherine shook her head. “Oh my God Raven, you need to get fucked.”

“Oh my God, stop talking.” I covered my face with my hand in embarrassment.

“Oh Raven come on, it’s just sex, the hanky panky, riding the bull, fucking. ”

As she went on my face became redder and redder until I couldn’t breathe. “Can you please just stop?” I looked at her. “I get it. I know what sex is and I realize that I haven’t had it in . . . a long time.” I shook my head. “It’s not my fault.”

“Well if you quit burying yourself in your apartment and playing with that little pussy cat of yours. You would get fucked more often.” She sipped her champagne as if she was classy but her mouth said otherwise.

“Maybe I don’t want to go out and get fucked.” I hissed under my breath.

“Raven, every girl wants to go out and get fucked. It’s the dream.” She shrugged. “And with those collars, something tells me your going to get fucked tonight.”

“They’re just necklaces.” I shook my head.

“Oh baby doll, those are not necklaces, those are full on collars.” She chuckled. “Someone wants to own you.”

“Own me? Like a dog?” I asked confused as I looked down at my red nail polish that painted my toes.

She glanced at me and paused. “You’re not serious are you?”

“What?” I asked confused, leaning back into the chair so it reached my tense muscles.

“A collar is a total sexual thing. Haven’t you read Fifty Shades?” She put down her glass and clasped her hands together. “Oh you’re in for a treat tonight.”

“Why am I scared?” I thought out loud.

“Because your ass is going to be spanked strawberry red.” She snickered. “And you’re going to love every damn second of it.”

Despite the massage chair, my body tensed up unbelievably. 

My ass was going to be spanked? What kind of club was this? How did Catherine know more than me?

Panic took over my body at my virgin mind. How was I going to do this?

“Oh Raven, just breathe!” Catherine grabbed my hand. “I was just kidding.”

I let out a tight breath and looked at her. “W-what?”

“I doubt that it’s an actual bondage club.” She sighed. “I was just teasing you. Although the collars are a little creepy, but no one is going to make you do anything that you don’t want to do.” She shook her head and patted my hand. “Besides, I’m going to be there the whole time.”

I nodded and shakily sipped more champagne. “Right, I mean sex clubs are illegal anyway, right?”

She chuckled and nodded. “They are. You’re going to be just fine.”

I kept repeating her words in my head. I was going to be fine, and everything was going to be great.

I mentally nodded as I physically played with my manicured fingers. 

Fine . . . I was going to be fine.


	5. Chapter Four . . .

Chapter Four . . .

I wasn’t fine. Nothing about going down a dark alleyway in heels and short black cocktail dress that still had the tags on it was fine.

“You know this is how people die in horror movies right?” I said as I squeezed Catherine’s hand. 

She only gave me her Catherine laugh and shook her head. “We’re fine, we just have to get to the back.” She showed me the envelope. “That’s what the letter said.”

“We’re believing a letter? Do you know how stupid that sounds? Do you know what happens to stupid women? They die! They die and are mutilated with their body parts scattered all over the city! Do you want to be one of those girls Catherine?”

“Shut up Raven.” She rolled her eyes.

Bitch.

“Ladies!” We jumped and I let out a less than girly scream when a deep male voice called us.

“Relax.” Catherine said under her breath as she turned, making me turn as well, to the man that called us.

He was in all black which made him almost completely blend in with the shadows if it wasn’t for his beard and brown hair. The little light we had reflected off his glasses and shined on the wall next to us.

I was shaking, making my heels click against the cement. “Y-yes?” I answered.

“What are you doing back here?” The deep voice said as he made a step closer towards us, it was then that I saw the silver gun in his jeans.

“Fuck, he has a gun.” I whispered to Catherine.

Catherine shook her head and opened her purse, showing the two necklaces. “These look familiar?”

He squinted around his glasses before moving in front of us, taking the necklaces and nodding. “You are some lucky ladies.” He smirked, sending a shiver through my spine. “Not many people get these passes.”

Catherine shrugged. “Lucky us then. Can we get in?”

She was so ballsy! Why couldn’t she just shut up and we go somewhere else? I mean the man had a gun!

“Right this way ladies.” He nodded and led us back to a metal door, he quickly typed in the passcode and opened it up for us. “Welcome to club Black ladies.”

“Thank you-” Catherine paused.

“Jack.” He chuckled and walked infront of us. “Let me lead you to your special area.”

“S-special area?” I stuttered.

Jack glanced at me and smiled before looking at Catherine. “Does she ever relax?”

“Nope.” Catherine laughed as we walked into the dark hallway, there was very little light coming at the end of the hallway and I thought I could distantly hear music.

“What is that?” I asked quietly.

Jack only laughed and pulled us to the left where the hallway lit up as we walked down it. Each light turning on with each step we took. 

I was beginning to change my mind, we should go. Forget the club, forget Gavin, forget getting fucked. I just wanted to be safe at home with my cat.

“Here we are.” Jack announced deeply and pulled open a hidden door that I couldn’t see, but the music got louder and lights began to flash in my eyes making them water.

“Holy shit.” Catherine squealed as she pulled me past Jack.

I couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of the area we were in as Catherine pulled me into the surprisingly large area.

The black walls were licked with a black satin cloth that hung loosely on the wall, the trimming was of gold that matched the black leather couches. These couches sat closely to the clear glass guard where a person could sit and over-look the partygoers below who were dancing carelessly to the beat of the music.

“What the hell is this place?” I whispered, mostly to myself as I glanced around at the dim lit area.

“This is like VIP.” Catherine squealed as she quickly ran to the bar, making herself her own drink. 

I rolled my eyes at my friend and glanced at Jack, who was leaning against one of the leather couches, smirking at Catherine before glancing at me.

“She really can’t help herself, can she?” Jack smirked and ran a hand through his beard absentmindedly.

“No, she can’t.” I sighed. “She really can’t help herself at all and that’s what scares me.” I admitted.

Jack shook his head. “She’s safe here No one will hurt her in the club.”

I bit my lip and glanced over at my friend as she happily sucked down drinks like they were water. Was she that desperate for fun or was she that desperate to forget her life for a night? Just like she wanted me to forget mine.

I was about to make my way over to her, to stop her from chugging down the alcohol when my name was being called by a familiar voice. “Oh Raven!” 

I sighed and looked, but with the darkness of the area, it was hard to see anything but the shape of a figure. It wasn’t until that figure stepped into more of the light is when I saw Gavin making his way towards me, a grin on his face.

“Gavin, hi.” I nodded towards him, not really sure how I was supposed to act.

He adjusted his black jacket and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m so glad you made it.” He moved and kissed my cheek.

“Well how could I refuse such an . . . odd invitation.” I chuckled at my own awkwardness as I swept a curl out of my face.

“Well, how could I not invite you here after all you’ve done for me.” He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and walked me to the other end of the bar. 

We sat on one of the leather bar seats as Catherine winked at me before making her way back over to Jack, to obviously flirt and have her fun for the night. Who was I to stop her? She was a big girl and could protect herself, but it wasn’t going to stop me from watching her the entire night.

“What I’ve done for you?” I asked Gavin confused as I came back to the situation at hand. “I was just doing my job.”

He shrugged. “Not many people would have been as nice to me as you were. I appreciate that and so does Josh.  
”  
“Josh, right.” I nodded and trailed my hand over the cool surface of the bar. “There’s nothing wrong with being friendly.” I shrugged. “You were already in pain, being a bitch wouldn’t of solved anything.”

Gavin chuckled. “Doesn’t stop a lot of people.”

“I’m not like most people.” I shrugged, knowing that it was the truth.

There was a long pause before Gavin spoke. “I know.” I glanced at him, my eyes searching his face for answers, and just as he opened his mouth to speak again, we were interrupted by the man behind the bar.

“What do you want?” He asked, well more like grunted.

I glanced at the bartender and took in his appearance. Red curly hair, glasses, and muscles that were showing underneath his t-shirt. He was not someone to mess with and definitely held a power to him. 

I guess power came with the job.

“Michael!” Gavin’s voice raised, “Be nice to our special guest.”

The man, Michael, rolled his eyes and glanced at me causing me to cower down in my seat.

“What would you like . . . guest?” He raised a brow, totally unamused by me.

“Just a water.” I nodded, but Gavin had other ideas as he shook his head.

“Champagne.” He answered and Michael nodded, turning around to get my drink.

I quickly shook my head, surprised at what he ordered and at the lack of money that I had. “No, no, no. I don’t have the money for that.” I tried to chuckle.

“No need to worry. You’re a guest.” He smiled.

Michael placed a tall glass of champagne in front of me and I smiled in appreciation. “Thank you.” I said softly as I sipped the amazing alcohol.

“Good?” Gavin smirked.

I nodded, drinking probably the most expensive alcohol I could ever imagine. “Probably the best I ever had.” I hiccupped with a blush.

“You don’t drink much . . . do you?” Gavin chuckled, looking at Michael with a smirk.

“Uh . . .” I looked at my glass and saw that it was halfway gone. “No . . . not really.” I grinned, knowing it probably looked silly.

Gavin gave me a kiddy smirk. “Come on Raven, let’s go dance.” He said standing up.

I went to stand up, feeling a pressure in my bladder. “I think I have to break the seal first.” I snorted, sounding unlady like.

Gavin giggled and nodded, pointing to a door. “Down that hallway, love.”

“Thank you, sir.” I gave a wink as I struggled to walk.

God, I was a lightweight, I thought as I went out the door, the music muffled by the dark red walls.

What was with these people and red? I rolled my eyes at the thought as I touched the walls, my heels clicking along the metal floor.

It was like something you would see out of a horror film, except I wasn’t scared of this place. I was more intrigued.

So many rules to follow, yet it was a place that everyone enjoyed. Why? Why would someone enjoy following so many rules to have a couple of drinks and a fun time dancing? Was it really all that great?

The sound of a woman yelling caught my attention and instantly my ears perked up.

“What the hell?” I asked myself, sobering up.

Another scream, echoing against the walls of the hallway, it didn’t sound so far away, just a little further down the hall.

I quickly slipped my heels off and sprinted down the hall, the screams getting louder and louder, until I finally stopped out of the door where the screams were coming from.

The screams turned into soft whimpers and pants, as my hand reached for the doorknob.

It was cool against my hand that was sweating and shaking with fear of what I would find, but I was a protector, I wanted to protect this woman.

I twisted the doorknob, ready to push it open when a hand caught my wrist.

I squealed and turned to face the pair of dark eyes that were in my dreams, the ones that gave me pleasure, and wet sheets.

“Mr. Haywood.” I gasped out.

He raised a thick eyebrow. “What are you doing?” He hissed out, clearly displeased with me.

“I heard screaming.” I bit my lip as the screams came out again. “See?”

His lips twitched, amusement in his eyes. “Trust me, it’s not a bad scream.” He chuckled darkly.

“What do you mean?” I asked. “Screaming means pain. Someone is getting hurt.” I said confused. “Don’t you own this place? Doesn’t it mean you stop people from getting hurt?”

Mr. Haywood let go of my wrist and leaned against the frame, a smirk on his face. “She’s not getting hurt, but by all means if you want to see what’s in there. You go right ahead.”

“Fine. I will.” I huffed and put my hand back on the knob, pausing.

What exactly was on the other side of that door?

“Well?” He taunted and looked down at his watch. “I’m waiting.”

I gave him a look before sucking in a deep breath and twisting the knob, letting the door fly open.

“Oh my God!” I yelled out at the sight before me. 

I definitely wasn’t expecting this.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Hope this makes up for it!
> 
> View Discretion is advised!

Chapter Five . . .

Grunts, groans, and moans echoed through my ears, louder than I had heard before as I watched the sight before me.

A man, heavily tattooed over almost every inch of his body thrusted his hips into a woman who was chained to a table. She was naked, obviously, her body jutting forward with every thrust from the man. He grabbed her long dark hair that was pulled into a pony tail, tightly bringing her chest up showing off the nipple clamps that were clipped tightly to each engorged pink bud.

“Fuck me sir!” She moaned, and he smacked her ass.

“You don’t tell me what the fuck to do.” He growled, and as the words left his mouth his dark eyes, the ones that matched Mr. Haywood’s, met my wide ones.

He gave me a smirk as he stopped his thrust, but reached to rub the submissive woman’s clit roughly. “Did you bring a friend Haywood?” He smirked even though the girl he was still inside was panting like she was in pain.

I heard a deep laugh from behind me, before two large arms wrapped themselves around my waist. “No Geoff,” Mr. Haywood said, his chest rumbling against my back. “We didn’t mean to interrupt just enjoying the show.” I felt his fingers rub circles on my ribs, right below my breasts. “Please continue.”

As soon as I heard his words, I should’ve been running in the other direction. I should have screamed for help, warning everyone of these crazy people.

But I couldn’t.

Instead I stood there watching with a slightly agaped mouth and wide eyes as the tattooed man, Geoff, began thrusting inside of her again.

I took notice of the submissive woman beneath him, her red ass, the red lines on her back, the nipple clamps. 

It was scary to me, the idea of pain, but she didn’t look to be in pain.

Her eyes were shut tightly, her mouth in a large ‘O’ shape as she panted with pleasure, and the way that she was dripping onto the floor.

She loved it.

My thighs squeezed together as I felt an uncomfortable tingle between them, but Ryan’s large hand was quickly pulling them apart. “Look at you birdie all horny and excited just by watching. I bet your little panties are soaked right now.” He said lowly in my ear. “It’s fucking hot isn’t it?”

I tried to turn away but his free hand grabbed my chin, pointing my face in the direction of the moans. “No, no, no.” He tsked. “Watch this. You’re the one who opened the door.”

I didn’t try to pull away but instead watched as the man used a type of large wand, bringing it directly on the woman’s swollen clit.

I blew out a shaky breath as I watched the scene before me.

The control, the dominance, the pleasure.

It was fucking hot.

I heard another chuckle from behind me before a warm breath was against my ear. “Do you want me to touch you birdie? To treat you like the little slut I know you are.”

I froze and became visibly stiff in his arms, and when Mr. Haywood released his hold on me, I knew that he felt it.

“Raven . . .” He trailed.

“I-I have to go.” I let out before breaking out into a full sprint.

I heard my name being called from behind me, but I didn’t look back.

This was wrong, this was so wrong.

What was I even thinking watching something so personal, and enjoying it so much.   
I was so demented. 

I needed to go to church, to bathe in holy water, and let a priest do a full on exorcism.

As I mentally said my Act of Contrition in my head over and over in my head, I had made my way back to Catherine who was sitting on Jack’s lap, playing with the collar of his shirt.

“Hey where-” 

“We have to go.” I panted out as she began to talk.

“But we just got here.” She whined and pouted looking at Jack.

Shouldn’t he be guarding the door?

I shook my head and grabbed her hand. “Now.” I ordered, pulling her up.

“Okay, okay!” She blew out a breath and waved flirtatiously to Jack as I dragged her out of the club.

The cold air hit my face as I opened the door to the alley way, and I could finally breathe.

“What the fuck Raven!” Catherine whined. “I was having fun.”

“We- We just need to get out of here.” I said, tears filling my eyes, as I looked at her.

Her anger quickly turned into concern as she wrapped an arm around my waist, helping me walk to the car. “Raven, did something happen to you?” She asked softly.

I rolled my bottom lip between my teeth and nodded.

She sucked in a deep breath and nodded. “Okay, okay. Get in the car and we’ll go home.” She smiled gently.

I did as I was told and sat in my seat quietly, laying my head against the window as I was stuck in my own thoughts.

I didn’t even notice Catherine get into the car until we began to move.

“You want to talk about it?” She asked as I watched the lights flash as we passed each street light.

“You won’t judge me?” I asked.

I heard her sigh softly. “Of course Raven, what happened?” She said softly.

I sat up straight and ran my fingers through my once nicely done hair. “I was going to the bathroom . . .” I trailed off.

How do I explain this to her?

She sat patiently and quietly as I tried to find the words to explain it to her.

“I heard these . . . screams, and I thought someone was in trouble.” I watched as her knuckles turned white against the steering wheel. “I was going to open the door but Mr. Haywood . . . the guy who owns the club stopped me, but I insisted on seeing where the screams came from, to make sure everyone was okay, and when I did . . . Oh God.”

Catherine licked her lips nervously. “What happened?”

“There were these people and they were having sex, and it was . . . intense and I watched.” I let out before burying my face in my hands.

I was suddenly lurched forward, the wail of horns sounding behind me. 

I waited for the lecture, waited to hear out perverted and demented I was, and how I was going to hell.

“That’s it?” Catherine yelled so loudly that my ears rang.

I looked up and saw that we were stopped in the middle of a main road. “Uh . . . yeah.”

“I thought you were raped! I thought you were attacked or robbed! You fucking moron!” Catherine scolded me loudly as she began to drive again. “You watched some people have sex, bo-hoo.” She said mostly to herself, annoyed.

“But . . . But . . .” I couldn’t get the words out, I was so confused.

“God Raven.” She sighed out and shook her head. “You act like you committed a crime.”

I felt like I committed a crime.

“But isn’t it gross? I just stood there and watched. I’m such a. . . a. . . whore!” I cried out.

She let out an unlady like snort and shook her head. “You’re not a whore. You just have a kink.”

“A what?” I asked confused.

She rolled her eyes and looked at me. “How fucking inexperienced are you. A kink! Meaning you like to watch people having sex. Nothing wrong with that. It’s like watching porn.” She shrugged.

I stayed silent and she glanced over at me with a raised eyebrow.

“You have watched porn right?”

I felt the heat reach my neck and cheeks, knowing I was blushing. “No.”

She let out a breath and tsked. “Raven, Raven, Raven. What kind of girl are you?” She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. “How many men have you had sex with?”

I paused and shook my head. “Four.” I lied and she knew it. 

“So four means one, right?”

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay, we need to explore some things.” She decided. “To decide what you like, and what you don’t like.”

“Mr. Haywood was talking dirty to me.” I admitted.

“Oh.My. God.” She let out slowly. “He was there too.”

I gave a small nod. “He knew I liked it.” I bit my lip.

She let out a soft chuckle and nodded. “Oh we have some serious work to do.”


	7. Chapter Six . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support during the long wait! I'm going to continue this story!!!!

Chapter Six . . . 

View discretion is advised 

Enjoy

“Okay.” Catherine said sternly as she dropped her laptop onto her bed.

We had changed from our slutty attire to our pajamas, it was way more comfortable, but I couldn’t help but laugh at Catherine’s Harry Potter pajamas that was a full zippered suit.

“So, I figured we could look up some things and we can go from there.” She nodded, pulling on her ponytail slightly.

“I can’t take you seriously in that.” I chuckled.

Catherine frowned. “We’ll you don’t have to focus on me.” She jumped on the bed next to me and opened her screen. “You have to focus on you.”

She began typing quickly into her search bar. “We have to find out what you like.”

I rolled my eyes. “I’m not watching porn with you.”

Catherine laughed, a belly shaking laugh and shook her head. “No, we can’t do that.” She glanced up at me, looking me over. “You’re not comfortable with yourself to do that.”

I gasped, shocked at her response and pushed her shoulder slightly. “Rude.”

“Am I right though?” She grinned.

I let out a sigh, playing with the end of my t-shirt and nodding.

“Great, we’re going to take a quiz.” Catherine announced, making me scrunch up my eyebrows.

“A quiz? Like the S.A.T?” I asked and she rolled her eyes.

“No Raven, a kink quiz.” Catherine smiled.

“No, no, no. I don’t have any kinks I just like plain vanilla sex and-”

“QUESTION NUMBER ONE!” She said loudly while cutting me off. “Do you enjoyed being spanked?”

I thought back to my past boyfriend and the lack of sex I had with him.

I always wanted more from him in the bedroom, it always felt like I was missing something, something adventurous and maybe a little painful.

I bit my lip and glanced at Catherine who was staring at me, waiting. “Yes.” I answered.

I watched as her smile turned into a mischievous grin as she clicked on one of the answers. “Question two, are you into medical play?”

I scrunched up my nose at the thought of being used with the same equipment I worked with. “No.”

She nodded. “I agree with you on that one.” She made a noise and moved to the next question. “Question three, do you like to be in charge in the bedroom.”

I thought for a minute, 

Could I take control like the tattooed man I watched earlier tonight? Could I have a man bound to the bed begging for me to touch him.

“I think I’m the opposite.” I answered honestly.

Catherine scrunched up her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“I think I want someone to . . . take control over me.” I answered slowly.

Catherine bit her lip and hit two buttons. “Well that answers questions three and four.” She nodded. “Are you into any little kid stuff?”

“WHAT!” I yelled making her flinched.

“No, no, I used the wrong wording.” She said awkwardly. “I mean do you like to color or have stuff animals or anything like that?”

I scrunched up my eyebrows. “No, is that really a question?”

“Two actually.” Catherine said as she typed a couple answers in. “Okay, how are you with being bound and talked dirty to?”

I bet your little panties are soaked right now.

Mr. Haywood’s words rang in my ear, making my thighs instantly press together.

Do you want me to touch you birdie?

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. “Yes. I’m really into it.”

Catherine chuckled. “You little slut.” She teased.

We went on with the remainder of the questions that were a little more simpler like favorite positions, favorite toys, how many sex partners I had.

“Okay let’s see your results.” Catherine turned the screen to me as it loaded.

I let out a breath as I read the results.

“I’m a submissive?” I raised a brow, looking at her. “What the hell does that mean?”

She grinned. “It means you like to be controlled, dominated, but not by any man, but by ones that you really trust.” She let out a squeal, bouncing slightly on the bed. “I knew it!”

“What do you mean you knew it?” I questioned, slightly offended. 

“You have a kink Raven, you’re a little submissive and you want Mr. Haywood to be your dominant.”

I blinked at her a few times and shook my head. “No, no, no. No way.” 

“Yes, yes, yes. Yes way.” She argued. “There’s nothing wrong with it Raven, it’s just what you're in to.”

“I don’t even know what all of this stuff means.” I admitted, rubbing a hand over my face. “How am I supposed to be into it, if I don’t even know what it is.” 

Catherine tilted her head to the side. “What did you see tonight?”

I shook my head. “I already told you.”

“I want to hear in detail what you saw.” Catherine pushed.

I bit my lip and fiddled with my hands.

“Fuck me sir!” The dark haired woman had begged, as Geoff thrusted into her, he hands chained to table and clamps hung painfully from her nipples.

“There was a girl . . . she was chained to a table,” I started, “and she had these clamp things on her nipples.” I covered my face, feeling it heat up. “And there was a man, he was tattooed and he was . . . thrusting into her.”

“Did you bring a friend Haywood?”

“The tattooed guy asked Mr. Haywood if he brought me to share.” I rubbed a hand over my jaw. “But we just watched and he . . . touched me.”

“Was it a bad touch?” She asked gently.

I shook my head gently. “No, I like it.”

Catherine nodded. “I think that maybe you should go and see him again.”

“No,” I groaned. “It’s too embarrassing.”

She chuckled. “It’s only embarrassing because you liked it and don’t want to admit it.”

I stayed silent, knowing that she was partly right.  
There was a part of me that felt dirty for liking what I saw tonight, but there was another part of me that wanted to explore further and further into it.

“Have you ever like . . . masturbated before?” Catherine asked.

I felt red hot. “Catherine!” I yelled embarrassed.

“What it’s just a question.” She shrugged. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

I let out a shaky, embarrassed breath and shook my head. “No.”

“Ah.” Catherine nodded and laid back on the bed. “You need to explore yourself Raven, you’re never going to be confident with yourself until you know who you truly are.”

I rubbed a hand over my face. “So what do you suggest?”

She put her hands behind her head and gave a little shrug. “Buy a toy, watch some porn, touch yourself.” She said before her eyes widened. “Just not here, right now.”

I rolled my eyes. “So I should literally explore myself.” I said and laid back against the pillows next to her.

“Yep, that’s the only way you’re going to figure out what you like.” She smiled at me before sitting up slightly and turning off the light.

I felt her lay back down next to me. “I think you’ll feel a lot better.” She yawned.

“Or what if I’m a freak?” I asked quietly only to be met by the sound of soft snores.

I let out a sigh and let my mind roam.

Could I let man dominate me the way the woman was being dominated tonight?

Could I be a true submissive?


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven . . . .

Viewer Discretion is DEFINITELY advised ;)

Step one to exploring myself was to . . . actually explore myself.

So here I stood . . . naked in front of a mirror.  
My body was just . . . kinda weird.

I never noticed before but then again I never stood in front of my mirror completely naked just looking at my body.

I couldn’t really call it admiring because well there wasn’t much to admire.

My belly wasn’t firm, my ass wasn’t the biggest, and my boobs weren’t the perkiest.

I felt like this was a mistake, if anything I felt less confident than I did before, and I didn’t think that it was possible.

I quickly reached for my pink fluffy robe, putting it on and covering everything up.

Nothing about what I saw was pretty and nothing gave me a sense of power.

I felt a soft brush against my naked legs.

“Come on kitty.” I said softly, picking up my cat and quickly leaving the bathroom. “Whoever said the vagina was beautiful never saw mine.” I chuckled placing her down on the living room floor.

“This is just not going to work for me.” I told my cat who only meowed in response before rolling onto her fluffy side with a purr.

I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling the heat of frustration taking place on my body.

I just wasn’t comfortable with myself, I mean what human would be when they looked like me.

I was ready to take a relaxing bath, to calm myself, but as I turned the doorbell rang.

I blew out a breath and walked to the door, thinking that it would be Catherine at the door, I was surprised when it wasn’t.

“Mr. Haywood.” I breathed out, the heat spreading up my to my neck.

He gave me a small nod. “Raven,” He said, his hands stuffed in his coat pocket. “Can I come in?”

I visibly swallowed the lump in my throat before stepping to the side, letting him in.

He stepped in, a sense of power brooding off of him, as he slipped off his shoes.

“Oh you don’t have to do that.” I chuckled awkwardly.

He raised an eyebrow at me, but continued to peel off his black shoes before looking at me.

“Please make yourself at home.” I said awkwardly, bringing him to the living room where he immediately sat down on the couch.

He remained quiet as his eyes traveled around the room, stopping occasionally at pictures and even some art.

“Mr. Haywood-”

“Ryan.” He interrupted me.

“Excuse me?” I asked confused.

“Call me Ryan.” His dark eyes met my brown ones, making me shiver slightly.

“Ryan,” I swallowed, “what are you doing here?”

“I think we should talk.” He said simply.

“T-talk about what?” I stuttered.

His lips went up to a smirk as I stuttered. “I think you know.” He turned towards me, slipping off his jacket leaving him in a black short sleeved shirt that hugged the muscles in his arms.

Oh lord.

“About what happened at the club?” I asked gently, ready for the rejection.

He nodded. “The club . . .” He trailed. “The club that I own isn’t just a regular club.” He sat still, and calm. “In the part of the club you went to we hold BDSM sessions.”

I stood there for a moment, watching him as he watched me. No words were spoken.

I was the one to break that.

“Right.” I nodded as it softly escaped my lips.

Ryan’s eyebrows quirked. “Right?” He asked gently. “You knew?”

“After I saw what happened, I talked to a friend about it,” I nodded. “We discovered that you were into the BDSM lifestyle.”

Ryan had a look of distress cross hs face. “She knows?”

“She just assumes.” I said calmly. “She mostly assumes that I’m a submissive too, but I don’t know.” I shook my head and instantly turned red once the words were out.

Ryan seemed to shift in his seat ever so slightly. “She can only assume that about the club and about me.”

“Why?” I asked confused. “It’s just sex.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “It’s not, it’s . . . way more than that.” He bit his lip before rubbing his jaw. “If anyone hears about the BDSM side, not only will I have women knocking down my door thanks to Christian Grey,” He spat in disgust, “But my business will be looked into and publicized in a bad way.”

I thought for a moment. “I understand, she won’t say anything and neither will I.”

“Good.” He agreed just as Kitty decided to hope in his lap.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” I said quickly trying to shoo my grey cat off his black clothes.

He gently took my hands, holding them with one as he petted Kitty with the other. “Don’t worry, I like your pussy.”

I jumped away from him quickly, trying to cover myself up with my robe, thinking that he saw more than I wanted him too.

I turned red with embarrassment when I realized he was talking about the pussy on his lap purring.

He looked up at me amused before gently lifting my cat and putting her aside before standing up and walked over to me,

I kept walking back as he stalked towards me, until my back hit the wall.

His hands came up to trap me, that amused grin still on his face.

“Let’s talk about you being a submissive.” He said gently.

“I uh . . . it was just a thought.” I said as my breath hitched in my throat.

“Why was it a thought?” He leaned in close, his nose caressing my jaw. “Did you like what you saw the other night?”

He used one of his hands to caresses my thigh, right about my knee. “Birdie?” He whispered gently. “Did you like what you saw?”

I swallowed as I thought about Geoff thrusting into the screaming woman, my core becoming tight, dripping with need. 

“Yes.” I whispered.

I felt him smirked right as he placed a kiss on my neck. “I’ll have to let Geoff know.” He trailed his fingers up further. “Maybe he can help me train you.”

Train me?

I didn’t have time to ask.

Ryan’s lips smashed against mine, they felt warm and soft, but they fought against mine for dominance.

He won.

His fingers trailed against my lower lip making me whimper.

“Spread.” He said biting my lower lip.

My legs spread wider, immediately. 

“Good girl.” He moaned reaching his other hand to completely untie my robe, letting it fly open to show the exact same thing I hated in the mirror.

Ryan looked down over my body. “Perfect.” He whispered, a chill running down my spine.

He got down on his knees in front of me, glancing up to look over my face for permission.

I bit my lip and nodded, giving him the permission he needed.

“Keep your hands on your breast.” He instructed. “Play with them.” He said, bring my left leg over his shoulder.

I bit my lip but did as I was told, gently running my fingers over my nipples, letting them harden.

Ryan leaned forward, blowing hot breath against my clit before he leaned forward running his tongue from the top of slit to the opening where he probed me with his tongue.

I let out a cry, leaning forward in surprise, but Ryan placed a hand on my belly as he held me up.

I never felt anything like this before, it felt amazing.

Ryan spread my lips with his fingers, sucking on my clit and running his tongue over it causing me to shake.

“Oh God.” I cry out as his tongue increases it speed.

I couldn’t stop myself from shaking, couldn’t stop myself from running my right hand down my belly and burying it into Ryan’s hair.

It was until I felt a sting against my ass that I knew what I had done.

“Hands or I stop.” Ryan growled against my clit.

My hands shot back to my breast, holding on tightly as Ryan slid in a single ditch inside of me.

“Oh my God.” I cried out, throwing my head back.

Ryan curled his finger inside of me, hitting an area that I had never even known existed before I saw stars.

My breath was caught in my throat, my body tight, my vagina spasming as I felt a sense of pleasure rising in my body.

Was this what an actual orgasm felt like?

Ryan gave me a final lick, cleaning my core before pulling back and smiling at me.

I on the other hand, couldn’t feel my legs, and wobbled slightly with a goofy smile on my face.

Ryan’s hands were there to catch me, to hold me up as he chuckled softly. “Where’s your bed?” He asked softly in my ear.

I could only give a slight nod towards the stairs, making him shake his head.

He scooped my up, bridal style, my robe open and my breasts out, as he carried me up the steps and into my bedroom.

He gently laid me in my bed, making sure I was comfortable before stepping away.

I let out a whine as he left the room, unsure of where he was going, but it only took a few minutes until he came back, a wet rag in his hand.

“What are you doing?” I asked confused, sitting up.

He only shushed me and shook his head. “Relax.” He said gently as he gently cleaned my core with the rag.

I bit my lip, still feeling sensitive and also embarrassed.

His eyes glanced up to mine, and he let out a sigh. “After care.” He said gently.

“But we didn’t have full sex.” I said confused.

He smiled softly and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.” He sighed and stopped his movements looking at me. “You think you’re a sub?” He questioned.

“Well I took a quiz.” I said gently.

He let out a soft laugh and shook his head. “Well, if you think you’re a submissive, and your quiz told you that you are. I think maybe you should look more into it.” 

“Oh.” I nodded gently.

“Every Dom does aftercare, no matter what.” He continued to clean me. “It’s to show your sub that they did a good job, and that they are so important to them.” He finished up before tying my robe. “Submissive are just as important as the dominants.” He pushed my hair out of my face. “I think you need to look more into it Birdie.” He smiled. “Get some rest.” 

He stood up and rubbed his jaw. “I’m going to have a friend meet with you tomorrow.” He explained gently. “Just be ready.”

“I have work tomorrow.” I argued.

He smiled and winked at me. “I know. Just trust him when he comes.” He said before walking to the doorway. “He’s a friend.”

I nodded, sitting up on my elbows. “He’ll meet me after work?”

“I’ll send a car.” He said gently. “Just pack extra clothes to change into something sexy”

I blew out a breath and nodded. “Okay.”

“Good bye Birdie.” He said before walking out.

“Good bye Mr. Haywood.” I bit my lip and laid back on my bed.


	9. Chapter Eight . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about the delay! Enjoy!

Chapter Eight . . .

Shaving.

It was a nightmare for me.

As a woman who suffered from PCOS and was Italian, the hair was always thick especially on my legs, so shaving was always a chore for me.

As a woman who never really had to worry about a man touching her legs, I never really did this chore often, but today I decided to do the good deed.

And it was a bloody mess.

“Ow! Ow!” I hopped around trying to get ready for my . . . 

What was it that Ryan had set up for me?

He just said that he was sending a car for me after work.

Where this car was going to take me?

Not a clue.

Was I crazy for trusting a man I barely knew? 

Probably.

But I mean come on, this man was hotter than hell, at this point in my life what did I have to lose?

With a tissue applying pressure to the cuts on my leg from the hacked shaving job, I quickly hopped around the locker room in the hospital and tried to get dress for whatever Ryan had in store.

I felt that a simple pair of jeans and a nice blouse would do. I mean, I didn’t think he expected me to come dressed in all leather with nipple tassles.

“Um . . . what are you doing?” I glanced up at Catherine who was giving me and evil grin, as she held onto the towel around her.

“I’m bleeding.” I sighed.

She made a disgusted face. “In what way?”

My eyes widened and I shook my head. “I cut myself shaving, I’m not . . . menstruating.” 

She let out a laugh and shook her head. “What the hell did you do? Didn’t you ever learn to shave?”

“Shut up.” I shook my head and quickly moved towards the lockers to get dressed.

It wasn’t until a few moments later that Catherine leaned against the lockers, watching me with a raised brow. “What are you doing?”

“Getting dressed.” I huffed as I wiggled on my jeans.

“Where are you going?” She asked and ran a hand through her wet hair.

“Out with someone.” I nodded as I pulled the blouse over my head and fixed my hair.

“Who?” She questioned.

“What are you? My mother?” I chuckled, shaking my head while pulling on my jeans.

“Just wondering.” She shrugged. “I hope you’re not cheating on me?”

I made a face, my lips popping slightly. “Never baby, you’re the only one.”

She gave a devilish smirk. “That’s what I like to hear.”

I shook my head at her and smiled. “I’m just going around town, nothing special.” I nodded.

Her mouth went into a straight line, probably sensing I was lying. “Okay.” She huffed. “You don’t want to tell me, then that’s fine.”

I chuckled and shook my head at her dramatic act and shook my head. “I’ll tell you about it later,” I shut my locker and grabbed my bag.

“Oh so it’s like a date?” Her eyes widened.

I sighed and patted her naked shoulder. “We’ll talk later.” I smiled at her before heading towards the door.

“You better or I’ll kill you!” She called after me, making me cringe.

I shook my head and hurried out the door wondering who Ryan sent to meet me, and slightly disappointed that he wasn’t meeting me himself.

I hurried outside of the hospital and was met with nothing.

Where was my ride?

I looked to my left and to my right, looking for a car that was to lead me to my destination, but was met with nothing.

“What the hell?” I sighed and rubbed my temple.

Was this a joke?

The roar of an engine followed by hard rock music blasting caused me to jump as a black BMW pulled up in front of me.

I stared confused wondering who this mystery guest was.

The passenger window rolled down, letting out the hard rock music to echo outside.

“Yo! Raven!” 

I was surprised to find no other than Jack, the bodyguard from Ryan’s club, smirking at me as he lowered the black sunglasses on his nose. 

The music lowered as he looked at me. “Are you going to get in or what?”

I nodded and rushed to the car like a clutz, hoping in and breathing out nervously.

Jack, was looking out the window as if he was looking for someone before glancing back down at me. “Where’s your friend?”

I raised a brow. “Was I supposed to invite her?” I asked confused.

Jack made a face before pushing his sunglasses up. “No, just hoped to see her is all.” He went to put the car in drive, his mouth open like he was to speak, but when he looked at me his words had stopped.

I sighed. “What?” I pretty much groaned.

Jack licked his lips in thought before resting his forearm on the steering wheel and turning his body towards me. “Did Haywood tell you where you were going?”

I paused and shook my head. “He told me it was a surprise.” I shrugged.

“Did he tell you how to dress?” He asked.

“Uh . . . slutty?”

He nodded towards my blouse. “And that’s your slutty?”

I sighed. “It’s all I own that’s slutty.”

“Right.” He turned to the steering wheel, putting the car in drive and pulling out on the road.

“So . . .” I trailed. “Where are we going?”

I watched the corner of his lips tilt up. “Haywood said that it was a surprise right?” He let out a laugh. “I guess I should follow boss’s orders.”

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my hands on my jeans. “How long have you known him?”

“Haywood?” Jack asked. “Since he hired me a few years back.”

I nodded. “Do you know him outside of work?”

Jack let out a snort. “There is no outside of work for Haywood. That man does everything he can to stay busy.”

I nodded and bit my lip. “He ever have any girlfriends?”

Jack raised a brow at me, coming to a stop at a red light before fully looking at me. “Why?”

I shrugged, innocently. “Just wanted to know.”

He sighed. “You really are just an innocent little thing aren’t you?” He asked, making me cringe, but continued. “Ryan Haywood probably had one relationship his whole entire life, he doesn’t do girlfriends . . . I don’t even know if he has regular friends.” He shook his head. “That man fucks . . . and he fucks hard.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “What I’m about to take you might completely traumatize your innocent mind, and as much as I don’t want to do that.” He paused and licked his bottom lip. “I have to.” He began driving again.

The rest of the ride was quiet and suddenly tense and awkward.

I was biting my nails like crazy, and Jack was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, not keeping up with the rhythm of the music.

It only took few minutes before he parked outside my destination, but it had dragged on like hours.

I glanced outside the window, confused at where we were.

“Jack why are we at the club?” I asked confused.

“Because it’s not the club right now.” Jack nodded. “Go on in, he’s expecting you.”

I reached for the door, stopping with my hand on the handle, and looked at Jack. “Thank you.” I said quietly.

Jack’s eyes widened slightly, but he only nodded. “Of course little bird.” 

I sighed and opened the door, carefully stepping out of the car and shutting the door behind me.

It wasn’t quite dark out, but it was just dark enough to give a slight essence to the building, something I hadn’t noticed before.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was only the evening.

Why did the club look open at this time?

I asked myself confused as I noticed the faint light on inside.

I walked forward, my shoulders held high as I walked up the familiar steps to the club.

I walked into the building, but found it to be empty.

The lights were on, the building looked clean, the floor swept and polished, but there was nobody there.

“Hello?” I called out, but my voice bounced off the walls unheard by anyone.

I crossed my arms. “This is ridiculous.” I sighed out before turning on my heel, ready to head out the same door I just came in.

“You don’t even check out the back.” A voice came from the side of me.

I glanced over my shoulder to see where the voice came from, surprised by the tattooed male figured.

I let out a shaky breath, remembering the last position I had seen the man in, the way I craved to be touched by his rough tattooed hands.

“Geoff.” I said, my cheeks becoming red.

He smirked and nodded. “Glad you remembered me sweet cheeks.” 

I swallowed the lump in my throat and rubbed my sweaty palms on my jeans. “Where’s Ryan?”

“Oh you want the both of us?” He taunted, stepping forward, his hands in his pockets.

Both of them.

That was a thought that sent shocks to my core.

“N-No I didn’t mean-” I was cut off by his dark chuckle.

“Relax. Ryan wants me to . . .” He trailed in thought, “show you a few things.”

“Like what?” I asked nervously.

Geoff grinned and nodded to the door behind him. “There’s only one way to find out.”

I licked my dry lips, looking between the door and his dark eyes;

Did I trust him to lead me? To show me the world that Ryan wanted me in?

I sucked in a breath and did what I thought was best in my heart.

I took a step forward.


	10. Chapter Nine . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Love hearing your comments so be sure to leave them!  
> Thanks!

Chapter nine . . . . 

I didn’t expect Geoff to grab my hand tightly. It wasn’t uncomfortable, it wasn’t painful, or awkward.

It was protective.

And the small stairway that he pulled me to, made me want all the protection I could get.

The stairway was barely lit, the stairs squeaky and less clean than the rest of the building.

“This is where I’m murdered and my body is kept, right?” I asked Geoff sarcastically, although I felt pretty sure I was right.

Geoff let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. “Of course not.” He took a few steps down, and pulled me along. “This is just a mirage.”

“Mirage?” I asked gently following him down.

He only glanced up at me, a grin on his lips. “Haywood likes keeping this part of his life a secret.” He explained gently. “And he doesn’t trust just anyone with this part of his life.”

“He trusts me?” I asked as we reached the bottom of the steps, I looked down a dimly lit hallway full of random tables and chairs covered in plastic, almost as if it was kept for storage.

“He’s trying.” Geoff admitted, “Anyway, this used to be a big building full of crackheads and druggies.” He chuckled. “Ryan saw some potential in it, and bought it, turning it into the club the public is so fawned to get into. What they don’t know is it is more than just that.” He pulled me gently walking me down the dark hallway, stopping in front of a door with an electronic keypad. It looked so out of place compared to the rest of the room.

Geoff reached into his pocket and pulled out a key card and swiped it across the keypad. A soft click filled my ears and I raised a brow at him. “Why such a big secret?”

He looked at me and sighed softly. “He’s in the news sometimes, maybe a paper or two, he doesn’t want his life to be plastered out for the world to see. I don’t know if it’s about embarrassment or maybe even more women hackling to get into his pants, but this part is the part he doesn’t let anyone into unless he absolutely trust them. Has made business hell, but we’re getting there.” He opened the door gently and glanced at me. 

“Business?” I asked gently.

He smiled, a warm and beautiful smile, before leading me through the door.  
“Welcome to the Secret.” He smiled.

Soft jazz music played as I walked through the door into the hidden club.

Leather booths all filled the large room, each holding couples who were cuddled up close, some even on top of each other, all facing an open stage.

“The Secret,” I smiled softly and nodded. “Nice name.”

Geoff chuckled softly and pulled me gently. “Come on birdie.” 

That nickname sent my heart racing, it was the same name Ryan used for me and I loved it, every nerve in my body lit up as I followed Geoff to a booth closest to the stage.

I took a seat first and slid in, followed by Geoff who sat closely to me.

A bottle of champagne sat on the middle of the table with two glasses.

“So, what’s with the stage?” I asked.

Geoff turned to me slightly. “Ryan didn’t talk to you about this at all?” He asked slightly surprised.

“No.” I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re in for a surprise.” He explained just as the light shut off around us and the stage lit up.

A man walked on stage, shirtless, only with a pair of jeans and boots on.

He was muscular, tan, a tattoo designed on his upper right chest.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending mine and Lylah’s show.” He rubbed his hands together. “My sub and I are pleased to present ourselves to you and hope that you enjoy every minute of it.” He gave us all a wink. “Enjoy.”

I looked over at Geoff, eyes wide with surprise. “It’s a sex show?” Through the darkness I watched him lick his lips.

“You wanted into this world, watch and learn.” He nodded towards the stage.

I watched as a tall, thin blond woman walked on the stage and kneeled next to her dominant. 

He grabbed her by the chin slightly, making her look at him. “What’s the safe word?” He asked.

“Red.” She said softly, a small smile on her face.

He leaned down and kissed her head, an intimate moment between them, before his face got hard and serious. “So, I caught you touching yourself today without permission. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Lylah’s gaze instantly dropped to the ground, her bottom lip between her teeth. “I’m sorry.”

He walked behind her and gather her blonde hair into his hand, tugging hard and making her gasp out. “I don’t think sorry is good enough, do you?”

She let out a little whimper, followed by a moan. “I’m sorry.”

He tsked and made her stand up, her eyes still on the ground.

With a quick motion of his hand, two men in leather pants brought out a table, gently locking the wheels in place before moving.

The dominant brought Lylah, belly first on the table and strapped her hands in place with the buckles that were screwed on the table. 

Her most sacred parts were on display for everyone to see.

I didn’t understand what was happening to my body, but I quickly squeezed my legs together feeling my core vibrate with need.

A soft breath filled my ear. “Are you okay?” Geoff’s soft voice tickled my ear.

My eyes shut tightly and I let out a breath. “Yes.”

I felt a hand squeeze my knee tightly. “Do you want to leave?”

I opened my eyes and glanced down at the hand on my knee before looking into Geoff’s eyes. “No.” I whispered.

I heard a soft whimper feel the room and my head quickly turned back to the stage as Lylah’s legs were now being strapped far apart from each other.

“Now that’s better.” The dominant ran his hand down her ass slowly before smacking it roughly causing me to jump in my seat.

I was scared that it hurt, but when I heard Lylah moan out I knew it was anything but.

Her red ass was now on display and I couldn’t help but let out a soft breath, the redness on her skin was stunning.

I pulled my hair up with my hands, suddenly feeling hot and aroused.

I heard a soft chuckle from Geoff beside me as his hand slid up my back and massaged the back of my neck, rubbing it gently. “What do you think?” He asked as he rubbed his nose gently on my jaw.

“She’s beautiful.” I let out.

Geoff pulled away his eyes filled with confusion as he watched me, but my eyes were too busy watching the man thrusting his fingers in and out of the woman’s wet pussy, her moans were heard and he instantly smacked her ass again.

“You’re not supposed to like this.” He tsked as he pulled his fingers from her, sucking them in his mouth.

I let out a moan and dropped my hair, reaching to grip the seat, but instead of the seat my hand landed on Geoff’s thigh.

He let out a grunt and moved his hand from my neck. “Fuck.” He moaned and I quickly moved my hand away, embarrassed.

“Suck!” I heard from the stage as the dom faced Lylah, his thick cock in her face thrusting in and out of her mouth.

I let out a breathy moan, my body full of arousal.

“Fuck it.” I heard Geoff moan.

His hand grabbed my chin, making me face him as he kissed me deeply, his free hand went to the button on my pants, unsnapping it before sneaking themselves into my panties where he rubbed my gently.

I let out a moan around his lips right as he pulled back, looking at me for permission.

I gave him a quick and sloppy nod, just wanting to feel him.

I parted my legs further giving him permission.

He rubbed me quickly as I watched the stage, the dom now beating his subs as a pretty red with a paddle.

Where did he get that from?

Geoff stuck a finger inside me and I moaned.

Oh who the fuck cares.

His finger gave a foreign feeling inside of me, but it felt so good.

I let out an even louder moan, but it was nothing compared to Lylah’s loud moans.

My body tightened as Geoff used his thumb to graze my clit making me jump so slightly, my breathing coming in rough pants as I gripped Geoff’s arm.

“Please!” Lylah cried out.

I looked into Geoff’s eyes. “Please.” I repeated her words.

Geoff let out a moan and nodded. “Cum.”

I cried out, releasing myself around his finger as I panted.

Geoff pulled his hand out from my pants and licked his finger clean, making me even wetter.

I bit my lip watching him and pulled his hand from his mouth before kissing him deeply, tasting myself on him.

When did I become so bold?

I pulled back shocked but Geoff only grinned and shook his head.

“Come on, there’s something else I want to show you.” He grinned wickedly before taking my hand and pulling me out of the booth.

Geoff grabbed the bottle of champagne and pulled me behind the stage into a row of doors, almost like the ones I saw when I caught Geoff fucking a woman.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“Part of the fun is not knowing.” He said as he stopped infront of a door.

I frowned. “I hate surprised.”

Geoff let out a laugh as he opened the door and led me into a dark red room.

“Holy shit.” I gasped out as I looked around taking in the variety of toys, whips, and masks that were held on the walls.

Geoff shut the door behind us and ran his hands down my shoulders and arms from behind me. “What do you think?”

I sucked in a breath and shook my head telling him what I truly thought. “I don’t know.”

He moved my hair from my neck and kissed a spot gently. “That’s okay.” He admitted. “It’s normal to be confused, but there’s only one way to find out.”

I let out a shaky breath. “You want me to try?”

“Nothing too serious,” He said gently and moved his hands from my arms to my hips. “Tell me what you find the most interesting about this room.” 

I licked my lips and nodded to the one thing I couldn’t keep my eyes off of since walking into this room.

The large cross.

I felt him smile on my skin. “What do you like about it?”

“Being bound,” I said quietly. “Out of control.”

He gently nipped at the spot his lips were once kissing. “Turn around.”

I turned in his arms as he smiled, almost proudly at me. “Can I take your blouse off?” He asked gently.

I bit my lip, feeling suddenly unsure. “I-I”

“Hey,” He gripped my chin making me look at him. “It’s just your blouse, nothing else.”

I licked my dry lips and nodded. “Please.”

“Arms up.” He told me and I instantly did as I was told.

He reached for the hem of my blouse and pulled it up slowly almost like this was a show for him. Once it was over my head and I was exposed, I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

“Don’t be embarrassed of your body,” His gaze went to my breasts before going back to my eyes. “Ever.”

I bit my lip harshly. “I don’t remember this part in 50 Shades of Grey.” I laughed.

He scoffed. “Please don’t mention that movie, do you know how many old ladies who want to try this stuff, thinking it’s easy.”

“Oh. I-I’m sorry.” I stuttered suddenly embarrassed.

“I think you need to be punished.” He gave me a wicked grin. “Let’s get you on the cross.” 

He backed me up until my back hit the wooden cross and without though I put my hands in their respected cuffs right where they should be.

Geoff hooked each cuff not very tightly, but tight enough I knew I couldn’t get anywhere.

He was taking it easy on me, I knew that for a fact, and I respected it, but apart of me wanted so much more.

He took a step back as he eyes every inch of me with a heated gaze. “How is it?” His eyes instantly met my eyes.

I let out a breath and nodded. “It’s good . . . Exciting.” I admitted and moved my hands. ‘Can these be tighter?”

I watched Geoff’s eyes widen in surprise as he glanced at something above me before moving in front of me and tightening the cuffs until they were so tight that my hands weren’t going anywhere. “Better?” He asked as he trailed his finger tip over the curve of my breast.

“Much.” I moaned softly at the tightness. 

Geoff stepped behind me and I heard a drawer open, with curiosity I tried to turn my head, but I could see much behind me.

“G-Geoff.” I stuttered.

“I’m still here.” Geoff said gently as he came behind me. “Do you trust me?”

I felt something hard on my right butt cheek, making its way up my back.

“Yes.” As soon as the word came out a soft swat to my ass cheek made me jump.

A paddle.

A soft breath came out, but out of shock not displeasure.

“You okay?” He breathed in my ear.

I nodded and closed my eyes, wanting more but not wanting to ask.

“I need your words.” 

My heart warmed at his caring words. “I’m okay sir.”

I heard a soft Christ leave his mouth. “Can you handle three more?”

“Yes please.” I said rather quickly.

Geoff let out a soft chuckle. “Just three. Don’t want to get you too excited.” He teased.

I felt the paddle graze my right cheek again before it was pulled away suddenly it was smack against my right jean covered cheek. 

It was harder than before but not hard enough to hurt me.

“Two more.” He said gently.

“Thank you.” I breathed out.

Another smack to my ass, harder than the last and this time it stung but I couldn’t help but moan.

“Please Geoff.”

I heard him suck in a breath as the paddle was pulled away from me.

SMACK!

 

The sound echoed through the room followed by my whimper of pleasure.

Geoff was in front of me in a second, eyes filled with concern. “Are you okay?”

I let out a moan and nodded. “Yes . . . thank you.” I breathed out.

Geoff let out a sigh of relief and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the deep voice I knew so well.

“I think that’s enough Geoff.”


	11. Chapter Ten . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that this group needs a name . . . Not sure what it should be something unique and naughty! LOL
> 
> Happy Easter guys!  
> Enjoy XOXOXOXOXO

Chapter Ten . . .

The nervous smile on Geoff’s face matched the nervous feeling in my heart as I looked from him to Ryan.

“Haywood, hey man how are you doing?” Geoff put his forearm against the cross right next to where my wrist was cuffed. He leaned against it so casually, almost as if we weren’t in the act of BDSM right now.

Ryan didn’t even crack a smile at Geoff’s goofy ways, instead he kept a serious look on his face as he stared at me. “Unhook her Geoff.”

“You got it man.” Geoff turned towards me, unhooking my right hand shooting me a wink as he went to the other. 

I leaned off the cross, covering my body with my hands as I suddenly felt self-conscious. 

Geoff picked up my blouse off the floor and handed it to me. “Here ya go.” He said casually before looking at Ryan again. “I was just showing her the ropes.”

I almost laughed at his comment but instead I stayed quiet and pulled my shirt on. 

I cleared my throat, loud enough for both men to look at me with brows raised.

“I’m going to get going.” I said awkwardly and hurried to the doorway only to be stopped when my arm was grabbed gently.

“Let me take you home.” Ryan’s deep voice said over so gently.

I stayed silent for a minute, thinking it over, but when I realized that I didn’t have a car I cautiously agreed.

The walk out to his car was quiet and I was tense.

Was he mad? Jealous?

“So ‘The Secret’.” I said gently as we walked out of the back door of the building and onto the street.

The evening had become night and surprisingly chilly making my body even more tense.

Ryan remained silent even when we got to his waiting car, a driver holding the door open for us.

I slid into the car first and then Ryan who I noticed was dressed in a suit like he was just at a business meeting.

I fidgeted my hand on my lap, feeling ashamed as the car began to move.

“Did you like it?” 

I jumped at Ryan’s voice and blinked a couple times trying to comprehend what he had said to me.

“P-Pardon?” I cleared my throat, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks.

“Did you like it . . . The Secret?” He raised a brow at me.

I bit my lip and nodded. “I did. I liked it a lot.”

He hummed and looked out his window before looking at me again. “Did you like Geoff?”

“G-Geoff?” I questioned.

The man who had his hands in my pants a few minutes ago? Or maybe the man who cuffed me and spanked me? 

Were we talking about the same Geoff?

“Yes Geoff,” He smiled. “He’s a close friend of mine.” 

I felt all blood leave my face and the sudden urge to puke was filling my stomach.

Should I even speak? How do I even answer that?

“Geoff was nice. He was very uh . . .” I paused and waved a hand in front of my face. “Helpful.”

Lord kill me now, please.

The ends of Ryan’s lips tilted up ever so slightly, but as he shook his head they dropped. “That’s nice to hear.” He said as if I talked about his mother.

“Why didn’t you show me?” I asked suddenly, shocking myself at the words. “I mean, you invited me, and it’s your club?” 

Ryan put a smile on his face, one I’d wish I would see more often. “It was more of a test.”

“A test?” I questioned.

“Yes.” He nodded. “To see if you were trustworthy.”

I let out a scoff. “Trustworthy?” I questioned and nodded. “So you put me in the hands of Geoff.”

He thought for a minute. “In all fairness Geoff was supposed to just show you, not touch you.”

I full on blushed at that point, feeling heat waves of embarrassment. “I’m sorry.” I let out quietly.

He tilted his head slightly, his eyes studying me. “Why? Why would you be sorry?”

I blinked at him confused and shook my head. “Geoff and I-”

 

“You did nothing wrong birdie.” He smiled gently, sliding closer to me.

He put his hand under my chin and tilted my face up, making me look at him. “You are so pleasing, you know that?”

I was about to ask him what he meant, but before I was given the chance his lips pressed themself against mine.

I couldn’t help but place my hand on his cheek, feeling the gentle stubble against my fingertips.

Ryan gripped my hair gently, the pieces underneath making his dominance known.

He pulled me to him, making me straddle his lap as he kissed me deeply, his freehand made it to my hip, squeezing gently.

He pulled away slightly only to kiss under my jaw. “Tomorrow.” He said gently before kissing my neck. “I’m coming to get you.” He squeezed my hip again. “For dinner.” 

“Sure whatever.” I mumbled before smashing my lips to his again.

He swatted my ass, making me pull away from his lip as he looked at me with hard eye.

“Birdie, listen.” He said sternly as he rubbed where he had just swatted.

“Sorry.” I said gently and glanced down at where my hands were on his chest.

He sighed and tilted my chin up once again. “You amaze me.” He pecked my lips gently before pulling back slightly and shaking his head. “Tomorrow I’m picking you up for dinner. You’re going to wear a nice dress and heels. You think you can be ready by seven?”

I nodded. “Yes of course.”

“Good girl.” He sucked in a breath. “Now let me be a gentleman and walk you to your door.”

I slid from his lap, wondering when we stopped, and ran my hand through my hair.

“Come on birdie.” Ryan teased after he got out and held the door open for me.

I let out a shaky breath and gently slid out of car.

Ryan put a protective arm around my waist and walked me up the steps, stopping at the door.

I kicked a rock that was beneath my foot and glanced at him. “There’s some things I want to ask you about.”

He pushed a piece of hair behind my ear and shook his head. “Tomorrow.” He said gently and placed a kiss on my forehead. “Get some rest and we’ll go over everything tomorrow.” He promised.

I nodded and opened the door. “Goodnight Ryan.” I said gently.

Ryan smiled. “Goodnight birdie.” He winked gently.

I walked inside the house and gently shut the door behind me and leaned against it.

My mind was filled with confusion as I ran my fingers through my hair.

“What did I just do?” I asked myself like a crazy woman.

I slid down my door trying to come up with some rational conclusion of what had went on tonight, but had absolutely nothing.

\-----------------------------------  
Ryan  
I walked into my office and watched as Geoff casually sat at my desk, eating an apple, his feet propped up on my desk.

I gave him a dirty look but he only grinned at me while obnoxiously chewing his apple. “What’s up buddy?”

“I thought we had a plan?” I said sitting in the chair across from my desk and loosened my tie.

“Plans change.” He shrugged.

I let out a sigh. “Geoff, if we’re going to do this then we’re going to have to work together which means following a plan.” 

Geoff shook his head. “Plans change.” He disagreed.

I rolled my eyes going to the small little fridge I had under my desk, grabbing a bottle of water.

“You know she’s going to be a little different than what we’re used to.” He said, spinning the apple in his fingers.

“How so?” I questioned, taking off the lid and bringing it to my lips.

“You don’t know?” He smirked.

I pulled the bottle away, wiping my lips with the back of my hand. “Know what?” I questioned.

Geoff through his head back, laughing loudly. “I know something you don’t, this is great. We should take a picture of this to remember the time I outsmarted Haywood.”

I rolled my eyes, annoyed with him. “Just tell me.” I brought the bottle back to my lips.

“She’s a virgin.” 

Whatever water that was in my mouth was covering Geoff’s face as I spit it out in surprise. “What?”

Geoff grimaced and wiped his wet face with disgust. “How could you not know?” He rang his hand out. 

“How did you?” I asked shocked, as I began pacing the office.

“She was so tight, and I made her cum with one finger.” He brought his feet down and sighed. “Does this change things?”

I stopped pacing and rubbed my jaw. “No.”

“No?” He raised a brow. “We’re talking never touched probably barely been kissed virgin.” He shook his head. “This isn’t going to be our usual.” 

I licked my bottom lip and thought about Raven.

My little birdie, she was something else, the way her eyes lit up with excitement, or the way she would say my name.

She would make a great sub, as she always cared for others.

“I still want her.” I said slowly as I lowered myself in my seat across from Geoff.

“Then we’re going to go slow with her.” He nodded. “I know you’ve never been in a normal relationship-”

“This isn’t a relationship.” I cut him off.

He nodded. “But that’s what she’s going to want, something we’re going to have to give her.” He tapped his fingers on the desk quickly before tossing his apple core in the trash. “This might be something you’re going to have to give me the reigns on Haywood.” He sighed out. “I know you’re the more experienced dom and usually have all the control, but we’re not going to be able to keep her if we don’t give into her in some way.”

I rubbed my head and let out sigh, “I can’t do romance, you know that.” I glanced up at him.

Geoff nodded with a small smile. “Lucky for you friend, I can.” He chuckled lightly. “Leave the romance to me.” He bit his lip and stood from his chair. “But you’re going to have to get her to trust you too.” He walked around my desk and patted my shoulder, heading for the exit.

“We have a meeting tomorrow with Raven.” I announced and heard his footsteps stop. “We’re meeting her for seven.” 

I heard Geoff open the door. “I’ll be ready, and I’ll get the contract ready.”

When I heard the door softly close I squeezed the bottle that was in my hands, letting the water slosh out on the floor and on my hand.

“Fuck.” I cursed feeling the frustration overtake me.

I dropped the bottle on the ground and suddenly wished I drank just to take away this pain.


	12. Chapter Eleven. . .

Chapter Eleven . . . 

I ran the iron wand through the last strand of my hair as I looked in the mirror at the girl I didn’t recognize.

Her lips were covered in a dark red lip stain, her eyes shadowed with a black and brown eyeshadow that she didn’t even realize she knew how to do, and her silver earrings dangled from her ears catching the light.

If I didn’t know any better I would say that the girl had a sex appeal to her, that she had a hidden secret that every guy wanted to get into her pants to find out.

But I looked closely at every detail in her face, at the worry and excitement in her eyes, at the way her hands shook in fear with every movement she made with them, and it wasn’t hard to figure out that the woman who wanted to be so confident was nothing but a scared little birdie.

I blew out a breath, a curl flying up in the air loosely. “Dang it.” I muttered as I grabbed a clip and pulling back half of my hair so the curls were out of my face.

This was going to have to do. 

I stepped back and looked at the dress I had managed to pull from my closet, a tight little red cocktail dress that hugged my mid section, and my breasts pop.

Something I obviously never bought, but was a dress that was waiting for me on my doorstep this morning in a black box tied with a red ribbon.

It was fitting, and kinda creepy, but I could only assume it was from Ryan since my last outfit was less than pleasing for a dominant.

I took a minute before pushing away from my mirror and going down the steps, slowly since the black pumps that came with the outfit were higher than I usually were.

I blew out a breath just as there was a knock at the door and when I looked at my phone I saw that it was seven sharp, right on time.

Why did I expect any less?

With a few clicks of my heels, I made it to the door and opened it up.

“G-Geoff?” I stuttered out, surprised to see someone other than Ryan pick me up . . . again.

Geoff stood in front of me, mouth agape, and eyes wide.

“Geoff, are you okay? Is something wrong?” I asked in a panic, thinking that there was something medically wrong with him.

Forgetting I was wearing heels, I stepped forward.

“Oh sh-” I squealed out as my ankle twisted awkwardly and I felt myself going forward.

A pair of warm arms snaked their way around my waist, holding me tight and keeping me off the ground.

“Falling for me already Raven?” Geoff chuckled softly as he helped me stand up right.

I cringed and shook my head. “That so . . . cliche.” I teased.

He gave me a soft smile and moved the hair out of my face. “If there’s anyone who deserves cliche then it’s you.” He winked. “Are you ready to go? Haywood doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

I raised a confused brow. “Wait, you’re taking me to see Ryan?” I asked confused.

He chuckled and nodded. “Yeah Raven, I’m taking you to see Haywood, now come on.” He offered me his hand.

I felt confused, more than confused actually, but took his hand anyway.

I had an intense feeling in my chest, one that I couldn’t ignore.

“Geoff wait.” I called softly when we reached his truck.

“What’s up?” He smiled at me, casually leaning against the opened truck door.

I rubbed my sweaty hands on my dress and blew out a breath. “I don’t know what this is. I don’t what is going on or what Ryan has planned, and I don’t want to hurt anyone-”

I was cut off by Geoff’s laugh, like a belly shaking laugh which only made me turn redder than my dress. “Wow, thanks for understanding.” I shook my head and turned on my heel ready to go inside and wallow in embarrassment.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Geoff said becoming serious as he grabbed my arm gently, he turned me to face him. “There’s a lot and I mean, A LOT, we all have to go over.” He breathed out. “So you are going to ignore my stupidity and come with me so that you, me, and Haywood can discuss some business and eat some sushi.” He smiled and offered his hand again.

This time I stared at his hand, and instead of taking it I crossed my arms and raised a brow at him.

“Come on, everyone loves sushi.” He gave me a charming smile, and wiggled his fingers slightly.

I let out a huff and pushed his hand a side, and instead got into the truck without his help.

Geoff watched as I crossed my legs and almost looked dumbfounded on what he was supposed to do.

“Well are you going to shut my door or what?” I teased, giving him a more dominant side to me.

I watched Geoff’s jaw click, but he shook his head and gave me a smile. “You’re going to be more trouble than we thought.” He said right before shutting my door and coming around the other side.

I couldn’t help but smile at his comment even though it would be something that would probably get me in trouble in the future.

When Geoff got in the truck, he gave me a smile and shook his head again. “That dress looks stunning on you by the way.” He said before starting up the truck.

I smiled back at him. “Thank you.” I blushed.

He began to drive, his hand resting gently on my knee as he did.

“Do I have anything to be worried about?” I asked as we drove.

Geoff glanced at me and shook his head. “I wouldn’t be worried.” He gave me a warm smile. “Haywood is a little bossy, but I’ll be there to keep him calm.” 

“You keep him calm?” I questioned as heat filled my cheeks.

Geoff let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. “Haywood is just a great big ball of fire, ready to explode, and I’m the fire extinguisher, always cleaning up his mess.” He winked at me before pulling into an empty parking spot in front of Amora’s.

“Amora’s?” I questioned the fancy Italian restaurant, that was more suitable for business men and women.

“Don’t worry, there’s a room in the back for us, it’ll be better for us to talk.” He said simply before slipping out of the truck with east, leaving me dumbfounded.

“Yeah because I was so worried about us talking.” I mumbled to myself as I got out of the truck as well.

Geoff was already there, a smile on his face. “You ready?”

“I guess so.” I nodded and followed him up the steps to the restaurant.

Geoff ignored the waitress who was going to seat us, and instead walked back to the back of the restaurant only giving her a nod to her.

“Come here often?” I asked casually.

“Not really. We just know a few people here.” He explained gently as we walked to a back room, greeted by a suited Ryan who stood in front of a small table with three chairs.

“Raven,” Ryan nodded.

“We made it on time, you owe me five bucks.” Geoff greeted sillily. 

I quickly noticed that Ryan was all business while Geoff was the clown of whatever relationship they had.

Ryan let out a quiet sigh but nodded to one of the chairs. “Please sit down.”

Geoff was quick to walk to the chair, pulling it out for me to sit in.

Once I took a seat I quickly noticed how tense Ryan seemed, even as he sat in his own chair he seemed rigid and cold.

Once his eyes reached mine, however, he seemed to lighten just the slightest.

Geoff sat in between Ryan and I a small smile on his face, even as he grabbed my hand in comfort. “It’s okay.” Geoff said gently.

“So what’s going on?” I questioned with a slight laugh. “You guys are acting like you killed my cat.”

Ryan’s lips twitched slightly, but a laugh didn’t escape his lips. “I want to go over a contract with you.”

“A contract?” I couldn’t help but raise a brow. “How Christian Grey of you.” 

My joke only earned me two pairs of glares, before Geoff cleared his throat.

“It’s just to go over what you think you would be into.” Geoff nodded.

“And to keep quiet about us and my business.” Ryan added as he slid the small pile of papers over.

I took them, trying to hide my shaking hands as I turned the page, reading over each any every sentence, making sure I wouldn’t miss anything.

“It’s really not that interesting,” Geoff interrupted my reading. “It just a formality of things, we know that being a virgin you may not even know what half of these things are and-”

“I’m not a virgin.” I interrupted, trying to hide my embarrassment, but the red tint on my cheeks said it all.

Ryan surprised me by sighing. “The only way this is going to work is if you are completely honest with us.”

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. “Okay, yes I’m a . . . . virgin.” I let out a shaky breath.

Geoff gave me a small smile and gently caressed my cheek. “There’s nothing wrong with that. We just want to make sure you’re ready.”

I licked my dry bottom lip with the tip of my tongue, watching as Geoff’s eyes followed the movement. “I’m ready.”

“Good girl.” Ryan said softly next to us, watching our movements.

I cleared my throat, coming back to reality and glancing between Geoff and Ryan. “So these agreement is for both of you?” I questioned, coming to the realization.

Geoff sucked in a breath, his hand removing itself from my cheek as he seemed to tense up, and get nervous.

Ryan on the other hand only nodded. “Yes, Geoff and I would like to bring you into our world of BDSM.” He leaned forward slightly. “We will go slow since you are inexperienced, we will test the waters with everything, giving you time to adjust and a safe word, but we need you to try on your end as well.”

I swallowed a lump in my throat, tracing patterns on the contract with my pointer finger. “And if I deny.”

Ryan gave a short nod. “Then we will let you leave here and not contact you again.”

“What do you expect out of me?” I asked softly.

“Obedience.” Ryan’s lips twitched slightly.

“And trust like a real relationship.” Geoff added.

“Except it’s not.” Ryan interrupted quickly. “This isn’t a typical relationship, the only reason we’re together is to fuck.”

I held back the gasp at his ignorance.

Could I survive a relationship with two men, all of which who wanted to control me, and not have a relationship with them?

“What do I get out of it?” I looked between both of them.

The men looked to each other, but it was Ryan who gave the nod to Geoff.

“You get us, and the pleasure we can give you.” Geoff took my hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss the palm. “Come on Raven, take a chance on us.”

Two men, both wanted to control me and bring me a pleasure I had never in my life known before. Who was I to deserve this from them? Who was I to turn it down?

I pulled my hand away from Geoff’s lips, a look of defeat and shock on his face. “It’s okay we-”

I interrupted him when I reached forward taking a pen from Ryan’s space and coming back to sign the paper with ease. Even adding a heart next to my name.

I put the pen down, looking between the two surprised looks on each of their faces.

I waited for them to speak, to give me some sort of demand, I mean according to this paper I was theirs to do as they pleased now, so why were they only staring at me.

I played with the pen in my hands, tapping it lightly on my left palm. 

“So when do we begin?”


	13. Chapter Twelve . . .

Chapter Twelve . . .

You bit off way more than you could chew dear

That’s what my inner voice scolded at me and surprisingly she sounded a lot like my mother.

Either way my inner voice was right, and I quickly realized that as I sat between two dominants, each of their hands on my knees.

Ryan’s hand would squeeze my left knee, causing a bit of pressure before releasing, while Geoff’s fingers would trace light patterns on my knee tickling the skin lightly.

“When do we begin Haywood?” Geoff looked at Ryan for an answer, an amused smile on his face. 

Ryan hummed as he squeezed my knee again. “I’m not sure, she did make us wait.” He said gently as his hand moved up higher.

“She did.” Geoff nodded in agreement as he used his free hand to move a piece of hair from my neck.

“And I don’t like to wait.” Ryan sighed, his fingers played with my underwear, ghosting up and down in the center.

“You are a busy man.” Geoff breathed out as he gently moved to my ear and bit the lobe gently.

A soft shutter racked it’s way through my body, as both men seemed to know which spot to hit at the right time.

“I’m sorry.” I breathed out, my eyes shutting.

“What? What was that I don’t think he heard you.” Geoff smiled as his hand gently rubbed my back. “Turn to him, and tell him how sorry you are.” He pulled away gently and turned my chair with ease as I met the dark eyes of Ryan Haywood.

I licked my bottom lip nervously as I stared into his dark eyes, waiting for him to move or speak, but he didn’t do either.

“I’m waiting.” Ryan let out as he crossed his arms.

“I’m sorry.” I let out and looked down, my eyes meeting the large bulge in his pants. I let out a gasp and let my eyes meet the ground at his black shoes.

Geoff gathered my hair in his hands gently. “I don’t think that was a very good apology.” He gripped a little tighter. “Do you accept it Haywood.”

“No, I don’t.” I heard Ryan say harshly, making me gulp in fear yet my panties were incredibly wet.

“Why don’t you show him birdie.” Geoff whispered in my ear before giving me a gentle nudge, his grip on my hair gone as I moved to straddle Ryan’s lap, my dress raising ever so slightly.

Ryan’s hands gripped my hips tightly as my hands went to his shoulders. We looked into each other’s eyes his were so hard and demanding, I almost wanted to look away, but couldn’t. It was like they were demanding my soul to commit to him in a way that I was not used to.

“Are you going to apologize?” He asked, waiting for my answer.

“I’m sorry.” His gave me a slight nod as he cupped my neck with his hand. “Sir.” His lips quirked for a quick second as the word left my mouth with ease.

I thought for sure I would be embarrassed, but it seemed natural.

“Good girl.” He leaned in and kissed me gently at first until his lips controlled mine into a heated kiss, his hands traveling from my hips to my outer thighs, rising until the cupped my ass cheeks, squeezing roughly. “I can’t wait to take you here.” He groaned against my lips as he played with the lobes massaging and squeezing them as I became a heated mess.

I heard Geoff let out a deep breath from behind us, until he was pulling the top tie of my dress, letting it fall around my waist.

“Move your hips.” Geoff growled in my ear as he placed his hands on either side of my hips, making me rub against Ryan’s bulge.

I heard Ryan groan as he buried his face in my neck, sucking the delicate flesh before moving down to my breast where he bit down on my nipple.

I let out a loud gasp of surprise, but when Ryan slapped my ass roughly I knew that I was being too loud.

“Shus, you’re making too much fucking noise.” Ryan growled in my ear as he slammed his hips up to meet mine. “Let people enjoy their meal.”

I had forgotten completely that we were in a restaurant with people a few feet away, but I didn’t care.

“I’m sorry sir.” I panted again, but Ryan rolled his eyes at me this time.

“We’re going to have to work on you.” He nodded behind me to Geoff before squeezing my nipple roughly, sending a wave a pleasure through me.

“I agree.” Geoff said before moving his hands in front of my chest to bring the ties of my dress back up to my chest, and tied the dress around my neck once again.

“When you’re a good girl, we can have more fun.” Ryan smirked and leaned forward to kiss my forehead before gently moving me back to my seat leaving me a panting mess.

“W-what?” I asked ocnfused, my core tingling and painfully wet.

Geoff let out a chuckle. “Why don’t we take you to where you’ll be staying when you’re with us?”

“Like your house?” I breathed out, still out of breath.

Geoff shook his head. “No, this is a place Ryan and I bring our submissives to when we decide to share them.”

“So a bachelor pad?” I questioned with a raised brow.

Ryan rolled his eyes. “We’ll show you birdie.” He stood up from his seat and offered me his hand. “I have a car waiting for us.” 

I glanced at his welcoming hand before taking it. “You don’t have to be so demanding.” I scoffed.

Ryan smirked. “Actually I do, it’s in the contract.” He shot me a wink before pulling me away from the table and to a back entrance of the restaurant.

Geoff followed along behind us, his hand on the small of my back as we walked to the black SUV waiting for us.

“Ladies first,” Ryan offered.

“Why thank you.” Geoff teased before helping me in.

I was seated comfortably in the car as Ryan and Geoff got in on both side of me, each of their hand resting on my knees.

It was a quiet ride, until I decided to speak. “How many subs have you shared?”

Geoff and Ryan glanced at each other before Geoff cleared his throat awkwardly. “One other one.”

“O-one?” I stuttered. “How long?”

Ryan thought for a minute before shrugging. “We were young but the contract lasted for three years before she decided to end it.”

I felt my mouth drop slightly, three years with one perfect sub. 

How was I supposed to live up to that? I was a virgin for God’s sake, she was probably perfect and experienced.

“Hey,” Ryan said before turning my chin to look at him. “Don’t overthink it. It was many years ago. We were young, she wasn’t totally committed to us,” I listened as Geoff let out a deep breath from beside me, “she hurt us, and we haven’t been able to find anyone to fill our void until we saw you.”

“What makes me special?” I asked.

He traced my bottom lip with his thumb. “How excited you are about this, how much you want to learn.” He leaned down and kissed me lightly before Geoff turned me to face him.

“How much you trust us, how sexy you are.” Geoff kissed me just as lightly as Ryan had. “God you are just so perfect.” He let out just as the car came to a slow stop.

“Are you ready to see our world Birdie?” Ryan breathed in my ear as he pulled my hair back and out of my face.

I nodded at both men, who smiled warmly at me as they helped me out of the SUV. They directed me up the steps of the apartment building, the reception area looked beautiful and so big but lacked people.

I was led to a gold elevator, and once we stepped inside and the doors closed Geoff pulled me to him, smashing his lips to mine in a heated kiss, he backed me up against the wall and held my hands above my heads, holding me still as he kissed my neck.

He didn’t let go until the doors opened up, and even then his hand remained on my ass as we walked down the hallway until we stopped at one of the doors.

Apartment 6.

Ryan pulled out a pair of keys and unlocked the door, before opening it up and led me in.

The first thing I saw when walking in was large windows that gave an overview of the city.

“Wow.” I let out as I walked up to one of those windows to look at all the lights. It was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen, and couldn’t tear my eyes away.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Geoff asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

“It is.” I awed as I leaned back against him, comfortable with his touch. 

“Most of the apartment is filled with these windows, so you can look out any time.” He kissed my cheek before turning me around gently.

“We want to show you to your room.” Ryan spoked up from the other side of the living room.

He had taken off his jacket at was in his white dress shirt and dress pants, I almost melted at the sight, but instead nodded and let Geoff lead down a hallway. We stopped at the door at the end of the hallway and opened it to reveal a simple white room with a large white bed.

“This is where you’ll stay the nights you’ll let us have you.” Ryan spoked up.

I walked into the large room, it was bigger than the one I had at home but it was bare. Nothing along the walls and the only color that filled the room was white.

“You can decorate it how you like.” Geoff offered. 

“Will you guys be staying in here with me?” I asked.

Geoff bit his lip and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I can if you want, but-”

“I don’t do cuddling.” Ryan shrugged.

I only nodded, I guess one was better than none. “Okay, that’s fine.”

“But this is your room if you ever need it. Whether you stay here with us or if you ever just need to get away.” Geoff nodded. “We just need to get you a key.”

I nodded and walked over to the bed, bouncing on it lightly. It felt soft and comfortable making me tired.

I let out a soft yawn making Ryan smile softly.

Geoff moved forward, slipping my heels off of my feet and rubbing them gently.

“Why don’t we get you ready for bed.” Ryan offered. “I’ll be right back.” He said before slipping out of the room.

“I’m sorry.” I let out and ran a hand through my hair.

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Geoff smiled at me as he stood up, he offered me a hand, helping me to my feet. “You want to stay here tonight?” He asked gently.

I nodded. “Yes.” I placed my hands on his chest, drawing soft circles.

I felt guilty, they just offered to be my doms, to take care of me, and to give me amazing pleasure, and here I was yawning and wanting to go to bed.

Geoff turned me around and undid my dress, letting it fall to my feet. I stepped out of it and turned back to Geoff who looked over my body.

“How are you so perfect?” He asked softly.

I shook my head. “I’m not.” I chuckled.

“But you are.” Ryan’s deep voice said as he came back into the room with a t-shirt in his hands. “You are so perfect.” He smiled as he offered my the shirt.

I took it gently in my hands before pulling it over my head, letting it fall down to my knees. It smelt of Ryan’s cologne, and I loved it.

Geoff cupped my cheek and kissed me deeply. “Let’s get you into bed.” He said gently before leading me over to the bed where he pulled back the covers.

I crawled in and stayed sitting up, looking at both men. “You don’t want to?” I asked awkwardly. I didn’t want our first night to be a disappointment to them, I didn’t want them to think I was a useless virgin.

Geoff grinned and shook his head. “Not tonight baby.” He leaned down and kissed my head. “You had a lot to take in tonight, we want you to rest.” 

Ryan nodded in agreement. “Don’t think too much about it.” He smiled softly. “Get some sleep and we’ll see you in the morning.” He said simply before walking out.

Geoff rolled his eyes playfully. “He’s so strict.” He teased before shaking his head. “You want me to stay with you?”

I played with the blanket. “I’m okay.” I answered honestly. 

“Okay.” He nodded and kissed my cheek. “I’m just down the hall if you change your mind.”

“Okay.” I smiled.

“Sleep tight birdie.” Geoff smiled before leaving the room.

I chuckled as he left and laid down in my comfortable bed. Thinking about the situation I was in with two doms and how much they cared about me and treated me like a princess.

I was a lucky girl.


	14. Chapter Fourteen . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky for you guys it's been a boring day! Love the comments keep them coming!

Chapter Fifteen . . .

My mind was fuzzy, my body fulfilled, and my confidence had skyrocketed.

I had even worn makeup to work. That didn’t happen very often, and Catherine was quick to make comments.

“Are you having sex?” She asked bluntly.

I coughed on air and glanced at the patient who laid in the gurney next to us.

“No! Of course not.” I shook my head and hoped that the hum from the oxygen tank was enough to keep things quiet.

Catherine squinted at me, and looked me up and down. “You are. You’re having sex. With who? When? How?”

I rolled my eyes at her questions despite turning a deep shade of red. “Can we not talk about this right now.” I nodded towards the man on the gurney.

She followed my line of vision and rolled her eyes. “He’s 85, and I’m literally holding his hearing aids in my hands.” She held up a small blue container which in fact held his hearing aids. “Now answer the question.” She smirked.

“I’m not having sex.” I explained softly and nodded. 

“You just look different.” She tried to explain, her eyes flickering over me with confusion. “I don’t know what it is.” 

I nodded. “It’s lack of sleep, old age, stress, should I go on?” 

She let out a laugh. “It’s fine. I just feel like I should know certain things about my best friend.”  
I let out a forced laugh and looked down at the metal clipboard in my lap.

I felt bad that I was keeping things from her, but a part of me didn’t know if she would understand the situation I was in, or if she would be accepting.

Plus if she knew what had happened this morning she might be a little judgemental.

\-----------------------------

I leaned up on my island looking at Ryan who sat back staring at my vagina in disbelief. 

“Oh my God, is that pee?” My eyes widened as the words came out of my mouth.

Holy shit, I peed on Ryan and not even like an afternoon full of water pee, but like the gross first morning pee.

I kicked my leg over Ryan’s head and hopped off the island instantly reaching for the nearest towels. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened,” I began wiping his face and bare chest. “I just had all this built up pressure an-and.” I was shaking when Ryan grabbed my wrist gently.

“It’s not pee.” Ryan said gently.

Geoff wrapped his arms around my naked waist and kissed my shoulder. “You did something incredible.” 

I raised a brow and tried to look back at Geoff. “What did I do?”

“You squirted.” 

My eyes almost came out of my head. I was a virgin, I wasn’t dense. I knew what squirting was, but I thought that you had to have a certain talent or skill to achieve it.

“O-Oh.” I rubbed a hand over my cheek, feeling the heat. “You guys must be good then.”

Ryan let out a laugh, and actual hearty laugh that made my toes curl with excitement, while Geoff only continued to pepper me with kisses. “You are amazing.” He whispered in my ear and played with my dark hair. “God birdie, what did we do to deserve you?”

\------------------------------------------------

What did they do to deserve me?

The question continued over and over in my head even as we brought the elderly man to the hospital.

What did they do to deserve me? What was so special about me? I mean besides the squirting I wasn’t anyone great. I was just me.

“Hey, I’m going to get his paperwork. You good?” Catherine asked.

I shot her a smile and nodded. “Yeah I’m good.” I gripped the bars of the gurney and began pushing the man in one of the E.R. rooms. “Alright sir, I hope you feel better.” I said softly knowing that he couldn’t hear me I sighed and walked out of the room, shutting the curtain softly.

I went to take my hair out of my ponytail and as it caught halfway through, I heard a familiar voice call my name.

“Gavin?” I turned around and came face to face with the boy who looked overly excited to see me.

“Raven!” He cheered. 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” I asked, looking over his thin body for any sign of injury, but I didn’t see anything.

“No, no.” He shook his head and waved his hand. “I’m perfectly well.” He looked at me with a smile before reaching behind me and finished taking the pony tail out of my hair. “Long day?” He chuckled.

I nodded and smiled as well, taking the small hair band from him and laying it on my wrist. “It is, but thank you.” I wiped my hands nervously on my pants. “What are you doing here?”

“Well I came to see you of course!” He grinned. “Are you free for lunch? Josh and I would love to take you.”

I glanced behind me and saw Catherine headed in our direction. “Let me check.” I smiled at Gavin just as she joined the group.

“Hey, I’m going to go for lunch. You good if I go?” I asked politely.

Catherine’s eyes danced between me and Gavin, pausing to look over his lanky body before nodding. “Of course, you have your cell?”

“I do.” I smiled just as Gavin grabbed my forearm, tugging me gently.

“Come on Raven!” He said cheerfully.

I glanced back at Catherine who had a confused and sad look on her face as Gavin tugged me to a black vehicle.

“This is going to be so much fun!” He declared.

There was no question on us having fun, but who was going to have fun?

Him or me?


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen . . . 

I woke up in a comfortable bed covered in the softest whitest blanket I had ever felt before. I knew it was early because of the lack of light outside, maybe six or seven in the morning, but I couldn’t go back to sleep.

I tossed and turned for about fifteen minutes before getting up, wrapping one of the blankets around me I peaked my head out of the door and was met with silence.

The men were probably not awake yet, so I tiptoed my way out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen.

I figured there was nothing better than two dominant men then waking up to a nice hearty breakfast. 

I removed my blanket, folding it up and setting it to the side before going to the fridge. I was surprised to see the lack of food there was in there, but there was at least some eggs and bacon.

I quickly gathered what I needed from the fridge before setting up a pan and getting it hot and ready.

I used a hair tie to pull up my hair before going and washing my hands, humming to myself softly as I began to crack the eggs into a bowl before placing them in the hot pan letting them sizzle.

“Are you always an early bird?” 

I jumped at the deep voice behind me, and turned to meet a pair of dark eyes.  
I grabbed a towel and wiped my hands before shrugging. “Not all the time, but I just couldn’t sleep.”

“Regretting your decision?” Ryan asked as he sat at the island.

“No, no, of course not.” I said quickly as I stirred the eggs in the pan. “I just thought you guys would like a nice breakfast.” I nodded.

Ryan tilted his head to the side. “Thank you.” He said as he watched me move before leaning forward. “You know we aren’t those kind of dominants.”

“What do you mean?” I question as I started on the bacon on another pan.

“We aren’t going to make you cook or clean or tell you how to dress. Although I would hope that you would keep things hidden for our eyes only.” He smirked. “You’re a submissive, not a slave. There is a difference.”

I chuckled at his response.

It was refreshing to see a different side to him, one that wasn’t always so full of professionalism, I just wish I could bring that side out even more.

“I’m just doing something nice.” I nodded.

He nodded and rubbed his jaw. “Well what are you preparing?” 

I smiled. “Well since you don’t have many groceries,” I teased, “just some simple eggs and bacon.”

“Sounds good to me. I don’t usually eat breakfast.” He shrugged.

My jaw dropped as I plated the eggs. “You don’t eat breakfast?” I questioned, slightly shocked.

“Just a cup of coffee.” 

“No wonder why you are always so cranky.” I said, not realizing I said it outloud.

“I’m cranky?” He asked with a smirk and furrowed eyebrows.

I bit my lip and stayed silent, looking at the sizzling bacon.

“Oh please don’t go silent on me now.” He shifted in his seat.

“Sometimes, I think you can be a little . . . cranky.” I shrugged, not being completely honest.

“Just a little?” He smirked.

“Okay a lot, actually a whole lot. You just have this professionalism all the time. Like do you ever walk around in like a t-shirt and jeans or is it always a professional suit?” I let out and instantly turned red.

Ryan blinked at me, a smile on his face. “Come here.” He said after a minute.

“W-what?” 

Was I about to get my first punishment?

“Come here birdie.” He said calmly.

I cleared my throat and nervously rubbed my hands together before walking over to Ryan, who looked me up and down while I looked at his bare feet.

He surprised me by pulling me onto his lap, letting me straddle him.

“I love honesty.” He whispered in my ear. “No matter how hurtful it can be, honesty is what makes people strive.” He trailed his fingers up my bare thigh stopping at my underwear, to play with the sides.

I gasped and held onto his shoulders with shaky hands. “O-okay.” I could barely get out.

He laughed and slid a finger into my panties sliding through my wet slit. “You need more control birdie.” He chuckled before picking me up and putting me on the island.

“What are y-you doing?” I questioned.

“Eating breakfast.” He smirked as he swiftly pulled my underwear off. “So I don’t get cranky.” He winked before dipping his head between my thighs running his tongue up my slit.

“O-Oh.” I gasped, my hips involuntarily flying up, but Ryan held them into place as he sucked on my sensitive clit.

I cried out as he dragged his teeth along my clit before plunging his tongue into my wet depth.

I couldn’t stop myself from grasping hold of his dark locks, pulling slightly, but it wasn’t too long until my hands were pinned above me, except they weren’t by Ryan’s hands, but instead a pair of tattooed ones.

“G-Geoff?” I gasped out as Ryan’s tongue seemed to go deeper.

Geoff only smirked and held up a pair of scissors, the metal flashing themselves in my face.

A part of me was nervous, wondering what he was going to do with them, while the other part was excited as I imagined what he was could do with them.

He surprised me by placing the cold metal against my chest before cutting the t-shirt down the middle, exposing my breast to his eyes.

“That’s better.” He grinned before leaning forward and taking one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking gently before biting down roughly.

I cried out in pain and pleasure as Geoff soothed the sting with his tongue. He pulled off my nipple with a pop before going to the other one.

I was so focused on my nipples that I wasn’t even aware of Ryan’s fingers going into my aching wet core, until I felt myself stretching.

“Oh!” I cried out trying to look down, but Geoff was in my way.

He pulled away from my nipple, and pulled my chin so I was looking into his eyes. “It’s okay babygirl just relax.” He said ss his hand moved from my chin to my throat, not squeezing but applying a gentle pressure. “You’re doing good. Just feel.” He said as he smashed his lips to mine in a heated kiss as his free hand moved to rub my clit.

Ryan’s fingers plunging into my core while Geoff’s fingers rubbed my clit made my body go into an overdrive.

I felt something building, a great pressure in my lower belly, my clit was quivering, and I was slightly nervous.

“Geoff.” I pulled away slightly from his lips. “I think some-”

“It’s okay, just relax and let it go.” He smiled.

I did as he said, my whole body did the best it could to relax despite the intense pleasure. My eyes rolled in the back of my head, as I heard someone screaming in the background.

It took only a minute until I realized it was me, but I didn’t care my body and mind were in complete bliss, until the pressure was gone and I was filled with complete pleasure.

“Oh my God,” I heard faintly in the background.

“Did she just do what I think she did?”

I finally opened my eyes, not even realizing they were closed and leaned up to look at Ryan who’s chin and chest were soaked.

He looked surprised.

I was terrified.


End file.
